


Volt

by Lexitennant2



Series: VOLT [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexitennant2/pseuds/Lexitennant2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celia Hayes is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent who unexpectedly falls in love with the Winter Soldier.<br/>( The version on Wattpad is linked in my bio)<br/>Updated Every: Saturday</p><p>--- IT IS COMPLETED ----</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

"Breathe in the light and say good-bye"  
\- Oblivion - M83 ft. Susanne Sundfor  
\- - -

before

Celia gritted her teeth, trying not to wince as the rope stung her hands. She'd lost her gloves up on the roof and the only option down --of course--was a thick rope which she had quickly straddled and slid down. 

Her boots touched the ground louder than she would've hoped and she slunk into the shadows. Celia Hayes was a proud member of L.U.N.A.R. which was an extension of the secret. but not so secret, S.H.I.E.L.D. organization that investigated strange occurrences around the globe.  
Her latest mission as a spy was tracking a group of Hydra operatives that had stolen pages of legal documents S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to keep hidden. The L.U.N.A.R. division was the dirty side of S.H.I.E.L.D.; they were the "do and don't ask questions" type of people, so Celia had no idea what was on the papers.  
A loud thump came from behind her and she hid behind a stack of massive crates. Her current assignment was located in a shipping dock in Montenegro. She watched as two burly guards with assault rifles walked by, their eyes moving frantically. 

"Jakowski said he'd be here with the papers now." One of them said in a Russian accent. He'd stopped and was leaning against a crate near Celia.  
"Be patient. You know the shipments always late. They don't give a fuck about wasting our time." The other guard said in a bored American accent. The Russian man shook his head but stayed silent. 

Celia needed to get out of this situation and to a place she could hide with an easier escape route. She backed up slowly, intending to back around the corner and get back on the roof(why had she ever left it in the first place was still in question)when her heel hit some discarded sheet metal. She bit back curses and watched as both men whipped around to see her. She took off sprinting, scanning the area for some advantages. 

"HEY!" The Russian yelled and then two sets of footsteps were after her. 

"I've been compromised, I'll be taking two men out and get back into position in.." She paused to check her watch. "Less than ten minutes." She said into her earpiece. 

She heard the other man on the line chuckle and heard the distinct click of a stop watch starting. She lunged through a half open door and careened onto a stack of crates. Her hands and feet moved in a blur as she began scrambling pulling herself up, scrambling to the top. Celia crouched and waited as the two guards came in not even a few seconds later. They crept in cautiously, their guns raised. 

Gracefully jumping down onto the Russian, she wrapped her legs around his neck. The American tried to help but she extended one foot and smacked him in the jaw, causing him to stumble into a pile of scrap metal. The Russian was trying to pry her legs of his body and succeeded by slamming her into the crates. She let out a pained gasp and loosened her grip. That's all he needed to reach over and throw her body over him. Landing in a crouch, she was able to regain herself, her expression tense. 

The American next to her came toward her and she smacked him in the temple with her foot again. The Russian was taking out his gun and she needed to act fast.  
Leaping towards the Russian, she put his neck into the crook of her elbow as she swung by before settling against his back putting him in a choke hold. 

"Where will the files be hidden?" She asked her voice dangerously low. The man shook his head. "I will ask you one more time. Where will the files be hidden?" She repeated.  
She extended her palm so it was facing upwards in front of his face. A crackling noise was heard and suddenly her hand was filled with energy, small purple energy resembling lightning crackled inches away from his face and he freaked. 

"Warehouse B, second floor." He said pushing his head away from her hand.

"Thank you." She said before sending a shock into his neck to make him pass out. As he slumped to the floor she heard a man's voice in her ear.

"Well done, only 7 minutes and 13 seconds." he said. She smiled at that and began asking the man on the line--Will--to send Warehouse B's coordinates to her.

Warehouse B was the best kept on the harbor. There were functional lights, a clear path to it, and the gates, doors, and windows weren't rusted over. 

Celia had anxiously waited for a group of Humvee's to park outside the warehouse. Rows of well-dressed body guards escorted a pale-skinned man in a blue suit holding a box in his hands into the warehouse. She guessed that was Jakowski. 

Once all the guards were out of sight, she sneaked through a line of bushes to where two guards were standing in front of the entrance. A glint of light on the ground caught her attention and she spotted a key laying on the ground. She decided to take care of the guards first and took both of them out by shooting energy into their necks to make them fall unconscious. She then grabbed the key and slid in through the door, surprised there wasn't any security in the hall. 

"I have a bad feeling about this Will. Where are the security cameras?" she asked. She heard the sounds of typing before a confused huff came through the line.  
"There are none until you reach the very back of the warehouse." He informed her. She frowned.

"Maybe they're cheap." She joked wondering why Hydra had so little surveillance. She still stuck to the shadows, watching. She slipped between crates and crates until she found herself in front of a dark green door. In front of it were 3 guards the size of trucks. She spotted a power outlet near the bottom of the door and bit her lip while focusing her energy--she was still new to this--and let her body go. She felt herself become as light as air and slipped into the outlet as quickly as she could, her body now one with the electricity. Celia soon found herself in another outlet inside the room. 

There was a low table and chair where Jakowski sat. There were two body guards standing on a white shag rug and there, on a shelf, was the box Jakowski had been holding that contained the files. Celia's grin widened and she forced herself to stretch out her energy to the guards and put them to sleep. Jakowski watched in confusion as all three guards went down. He began to panic but Celia returned to her physical form and put him to sleep as well. She frowned at the box, noticing the key hole, and began searching his clothing and desk drawers.  
Pulling up short, she decided to pick the lock. Nothing seemed to be working and she considered slamming the box on the ground but aborted the idea when she remembered the key in her pocket. She slipped it in the lock and twisted it, satisfied as the lid popped open. 

Four sheets of paper, slightly torn and yellowed sat in the box and Celia couldn't help but peek. She made sure the door was locked before settling on the floor, reading her way through the pages. Most of the names on the file she knew of, Howard Stark, Peggy Carter. 

Her eyes squinted in confusion when she came across a formula on the last page. It seemed to be about a man named Steve Rogers which sounded familiar. Her eyebrows furrowed more as she read on, rereading every sentence. 

"Cryo chambers? Captain America?" She reacted, feeling startled. 

They were talking about Captain America as in the famous Captain America that had disappeared after his plane crashed. Her hands shook as she read over him being frozen somewhere. No wonder S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted this back. 

Hydra wanted to revive Steve and Celia knew S.H.I.E.L.D. would want him first knowing his power with the super solider serum.


	2. No More Robots Tony

"You gotta pick yourself up."  
\- Flux Pavilion - Exostomp (Jump Up High) [DISKORD REMIX]  
\- - -  
present  
Celia knocked into the padded wall with an oomph. 

"Ha, beat you." Clint said sticking his tongue out. With a smile, Celia stood back up and got into a fighting stance. 

"I'm still up, birdie." She said motioning for him to make the first move. "You haven't won once, you can't keep me on the ground." Celia taunted, tensing as Clint sprung at her. 

Clint was pretty good at hand to hand combat. He was on parallel with Natasha but was easier to beat if you moved fast. 

Clint's fist headed for Celia's face and she ducked under his arm, jabbing an elbow into his side as she moved past. He twisted around and stretched an arm out to grab Celia's arm, pulling her backwards. They fell to the ground with Clint on top of her. She hissed and wrapped her legs around his waist, giving a harsh push so they flipped over. Clint was trapped under her and he attempted to punch her face, her hands coming up on defense, blocking the hits. Celia smirked at the visibly annoyed Hawkeye.

"What's the matter?" she cooed. He stuck his tongue out, using her distraction to his advantage and shoved her off of him. 

She landed on her ass and barely had enough time to dodge as Clint's boot whizzed past her chest. She scuttled backward as Clint advanced. Celia extended her leg and swiped at Clint's calf but he jumped, giving her enough time to stand up and slam her fist into his hand. They continued like this for a while, blocking each other's punches. Celia finally had him pinned to the ground with his arm behind his back when JARVIS spoke.

"Hawkeye and Volt. Master and the rest of the Avengers have requested your return to the recreation room for movie night." Celia smiled down at Clint after murmuring an "okay." to the AI.  
"Looks like I win." She teased in a sing-songy voice. 

"That's totally unfair. We were interrupted." He huffed as Celia got off of him. She extended her hand and he took it, letting her pull him up with her full strength. "I'm getting too old for this." He sighed, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. 

The clock in the hall read 9:14, meaning they'd been in the training room--a massive room equipped with padded walls, ceiling, and floors, simulations, and short range combat weapons that were plastic--for 3 hours. Celia giggled and rushed to the common room, jumping over the couch onto the seats; in the process, startling Steve who was sitting on the floor with the popcorn. 

Tony snorted and received a glare from Steve in response. 

"You're all wet." Tony complained moving away slightly with a pout on his face. Celia just shrugged and curled her legs under her, letting her head fall on Tony's shoulder, her arms wrapping around his bicep. 

"You're just jealous I got her wet." Clint said with a wink before getting slapped by Natasha. Steve's face became extremely red and everyone started laughing. Celia resisted the urge to blush and just snuggled into Tony's shoulder more, earning a disgusted noise from him. JARVIS began the movie and Celia let her eyes close, suddenly tired from the sparring. She fell asleep halfway through "The Hobbit".

Celia woke up to her pillow--also known as Tony-- moving away from her and up off the couch. She let out a little whine and grabbed at his hand. He looked at her surprised before holding a finger up to his lips. Surprisingly all the other Avengers had fallen asleep. 

Natasha was curled up next to Celia. Below her was Clint with Wanda's head in his lap. Sam and Thor were passed out on the floor and Steve was in a recliner. Bruce was nowhere in sight seeing as he'd disappeared after Sokovia. Tony began walking and tugged a sleepy Celia along with him. He led them down to his workshop, immediately heading for a set of plans on his workbench. 

Dum-E and U came whirring forward, greeting Celia with excited chirps. Tony had built the robots about 2 years back and the team had instantly warmed up to them and vice versa.  
Tony was grinning madly at the blueprints on his table. Celia walked over and leaned over his shoulder, reading the title "Yinsen" in white letters against the blue papers.  
"You're making another robot?" She questioned as Tony began writing more things on the paper with a silver sharpie. 

"Yinsen here is going to be in charge of the labs and medical facilities. Lord knows we need help with that." Tony chuckled before he asked JARVIS to play some music and Thunderstruck by AC/DC flooded the room. 

Celia spent the next few hours talking with Tony as he practically ran around the room, grabbing screws and bits of metal from all corners of his shop. When he was too occupied with work, she sat on the red couch, reading a magazine to Dum-E and U. 

Feeling tired again, Celia decided to crash for the night, telling the bots as much before heading to Tony who was slouched over his worktable looking half dead.  
"Tony, I'm gonna go to bed. I think you should get some sleep too." She said softly. 

He blinked a few times and raised up slowly, cracking his back. "Is that an invitation?" He asked, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards. Celia just rolled her eyes and looked at the half finished bot on the work table. Of course he wasn't going to sleep, she could tell Yinsen was nearly completed. 

"How much longer do you think it'll take?" She asked, leaning on Tony's shoulders to get a better look. Tony poked it with his screwdriver for a little bit before finally answering.  
"Another 3 hours." He said and Celia sighed. All of a sudden the bot started sparking and set a cluster of paper on fire. 

"Fuck." Tony hissed and sprang backwards knocking over Celia. "JARVIS initiate fire hazard protocol 3." He called out to the AI and suddenly U came in with a fire extinguisher, blasting the poor unfinished bot. 

"No more robots, Tony." Celia said with a sigh. Tony gave her his famous puppy dog eyes and she crossed her arms. 

"Fine, no more robots until you get some sleep." She gave in, stressing the word sleep. He frowned but seemed to expect it before Dum-E came in with a second fire extinguisher and sprayed Tony and Celia.


	3. It All Goes To Shit From Here

"They say the end is coming sooner"  
\- How - The Neighbourhood  
\- - -   
before  
Celia sat back against the desk, her mind still reeling. 

"Agent, you with me?" Will's voice broke through and she realized that he'd been trying to talk to her. 

"Yeah, I'm here sorry." Will made a clicking noise with his tongue, voicing his disapproval before continuing. "More Hydra agents have been spotted in the area heading towards the back of the warehouse. The higher-ups want you to check it out."

Celia groaned and started placing the files in the box, her thoughts turning towards her extended mission, pushing Captain America aside.

"I'm heading over now, I've got the box with me." With that, Celia stepped towards the door and opened it, leaving the guards outside the door confused as she turned into her energy form and zipped past them, hurrying through the crates to find the back of the warehouse.

After a few missed turns, she asked Will to send her its coordinates. He chuckled at how lost she was and sent the directions. 5 minutes later, Celia found herself standing in front of huge brown shuttered doors.

"There doesn't seem to be a way to open it." She said after trying to lift it, looking for a hidden handle, and gazing through it.

"Maybe try going through it?" Will asked. 

"Of course, why didn't I think of that." Celia replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well jeez, sorry." He said in a huff. "There seems to be some kind of barrier. I can shut it down for a bit, just enough for you to see what's going on inside." 

Celia heard more clicking from the keys as she asked her next question.  
"How many minutes do I have?"

"10 minutes starting...now." He replied and Celia could feel a change in the air. She went into her electrical form and went through.

The room was dark and a faint light shone some ways away. She crouched and made her way towards the light, hiding behind a cluster of tires once she could see clearly enough.  
Seven Hydra agents were standing around a large coffin-like object made of what looked like metal. It had a clear small window at the top and two handles jutting out of its side. Rumbling machines with blinking lights were attached to it through wires. A wider scan of the area showed a long grey metal table with black straps across it to the left and three old fashioned computers to the right. Only one was connected to the cryo chamber, the other two had their wires jutting into the floor.  
"Is that a cryo chamber?" She thought to herself.

Two men in dark suits were standing by a metal table with a metal chair, similar to those found in an interrogation room. A man was slumped on the chair, his hands handcuffed to the table.  
Celia furrowed her eyebrows and leaned closer, trying to hear what the men were saying.

"Let's get him in there before he wakes up." The taller of the two suited men hissed, gesturing to the handcuffed individual.  
"I want to but we have orders. I don't know what'll be worse, him waking up or us disobeying." The shorter man said.  
"Are you an idiot? He'll be in a deep sleep once we put him in. Then he'll be as subdued as a puppy. We can handle the boss, not this guy."

A few more words were spoken as the men switched to a language Celia didn't recognize so she focused on the unconscious man.

He had long jet black hair and was wearing a tattered black leather outfit. She frowned as she looked at his arms, one flesh, one metal. She wondered why they were in such a rush to put him in the cryo chamber. And why were they putting him into the chamber anyway? Didn't they want Captain America? Or was this man Captain America?  
From what she could remember from her childhood, Captain America was a blond and slightly bulkier. Unless he'd been disguised?  
She turned back to the men, focusing her hearing back on them. Seeing as they had now switched back to English. 

"We just have to wait a few more minutes, then we'll have him inside." The shorter one said nervously. The handcuffs moved a little and Celia jerked her head towards it, the other men not seeming to notice.

The man lifted his head slowly, a piercing glare settled upon his stoic face. He had a chiseled face, a light scruff, and chocolate brown eyes that were cold and void of emotion. His arms stiffened and began tugging on the chains. The two men and the guards noticed and everything happened in a blur. 

The guards jumped to keep the man down, and said man broke the chains and began punching wildly. The two suited men tried getting away but the unknown man had his eyes set on them. He moved slowly, the guards he hadn't knocked out trying to keep him back, and advanced towards the Hydra agents. He grabbed one by the throat and lifted him up, the man grasped at the hand with his legs kicking wildly. More shouts were heard before a new voice, a female's voice, broke through.

"Stand down, soldier." Her voice came out crisp and cold. Celia couldn't see her, her gaze obstructed.

The man seemed to recognize the voice, and his grip loosened slightly.

"Longing , rusted, furnace..."

With each word the woman spoke--now in Russian--the man's grip faltered. The woman spoke more in Russian and the suited man was dropped to the floor. He scrambled away hurriedly.  
"Do you comply?" The woman asked and the man went stark still. His breathing was in control and his eyes had a glazed over look.

"I have a mission for you." She said in English. The woman's heels clicked on the floor getting closer to the man. She was still hidden from view as Celia tried to angle her body to see.  
"I want you to capture that girl over there." The lady said coming into view, her finger pointing directly at Celia.

"Fuck." Celia said preparing to bolt as the man headed for her.


	4. Natasha Notices

"Gonna make you, make you, make you notice"   
\- Brass in Pocket - The Pretenders  
\---  
present

"Pass the strawberries." Sam said. Clint, blurry eyed and leaning against the kitchen counter pushed the bowl towards Sam who barely stopped it from falling off the counter.

"You guys look drunk." Natasha commented, reading her newspaper. Her hair was in a low pony-tail and she was still in her pajamas: green sweatpants and a long sleeved black shirt.   
"No coffee." Is all Clint could say, poking his pancakes with a fork.

It was currently 7 am and the only people awake were Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Celia. Today was considered an "off" day since no one had been called in on a mission, Dr.Doom hadn't done anything in a while, and everyone had finished their reports. 

At that moment, Celia came upstairs lugging a coffee machine with her. The coffee machine in the shared kitchen--everything on that floor was a communal place for all the Avengers to come together as opposed to their own floor so everything was refereed to as "common ____"--hadn't worked when Celia had tried earlier so she went down 5 floors to get hers.   
"I've got the coffee!" She chirped happily, heading to the sink to get water. 

She smiled at Clint and Sam as they seemed to perk up. Natasha only drank tea in the mornings so she only gave a polite hello and returned to her newspaper.   
"So what do you think of the pancakes? I added chia seeds this time." Celia said sitting down on a stool at the table after she loaded the coffee pot into the machine. Clint and Sam grunted.   
Natasha folded her paper and smiled. "It was very good. Better than the last ones." She said. 

Celia groaned. The last set of pancakes she'd made were chili chocolate pancakes...or at least they were supposed to be. Instead she'd used Habanero peppers. Rhodey had a weak stomach and had ended up clogging the toilet, Steve had started crying, and Tony had thrown his straight into the garbage after seeing everyone's reaction.   
Natasha and Celia continued conversing until the timer on the coffee beeped and Celia rushed to start pouring the hot liquid into the cups. She gave the mugs to Clint and Sam who began drinking it like a man finding water in the desert. 

"Any plans for today ?" Celia asked Natasha. 

"I might do some training with Clint when he's awake, maybe go to a bar later." Natasha said shrugging. Natasha didn't normally go out on "off" days so Celia jumped at the opportunity.   
"There's this one bar not to far from here, sort of a bar/coffeehouse deal. Wanna go there and have dinner?" Celia asked waving hello to Wanda who sat down next to Natasha. Wanda used her powers and had a mug of coffee in front of her right away. 

"Sure." Natasha said before turning her attention to Wanda. "Do you want to come with?" Natasha asked as Wanda blinked owlishly at her. As Natasha explained, Celia noticed Tony was walking into the room, she jumped up and began filling a mug for him. Natasha raised an eyebrow at Celia, but Celia shook her head.

"Morning Tony!" She said handing him a cup as he came up next to her. He nodded and took the cup, cradling it to his lips like it was the last cup on earth. Celia took out two plates, loaded pancakes onto them and placed some blueberries on top. She set it in front of Wanda and Tony, who was now leaning on Natasha's shoulders much to the agents annoyance. 

"Thor should be coming in later this week." Tony commented, his voice slightly rough from sleep and Celia blushed, turning her attention to the pancakes to hide her face.   
The Avengers expressed their happiness at the god coming back before returning to their meals except for Natasha who stood up and put her dishes in the sink before picking up her newspaper and asking Celia to come with her. 

Celia blanched but put her own empty plate in the sink and followed after Natasha into the elevator. From the looks Natasha had been giving her, she had a feeling about what was gonna happen. 

The elevator opened six floors down to Black Widow's floor. Each Avenger had an entire floor to themselves, all designed by Tony as a surprise. It went from Tony who had the Penthouse, then the communal floor, then Rhodey, Steve, Celia, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Sam, Wanda, and Vision. After that were 5 empty floors before Tony's labs, Peppers work space and so on came after making it a total of 35 floors, excluding the underground levels. 

Black Widow's floor was kept neat and clean. The only signs of living in the living room and kitchen were a pair of heels next to the couch, a vase of marigolds on the breakfast table, and a set of magazines next to the TV. 

Celia was still barefoot so she stepped right in as Natasha removed her slippers and closed the door. Natasha flipped on the light switches before gesturing for Celia to sit on the large brown leather sofa, before she herself sat on it. Celia sat down nervously, facing the Widow who mirrored her. 

"So, what was that?" Natasha asked causing Celia to immediately blush. She didn't want to admit anything and said."What do you mean?"

Natasha crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. So spill." Nat said. 

Celia fumbled with the bottom of her black pajama shorts and shrugged. "It wasn't really anything....ImayormaynotlikeTony." She said in a rush. 

"I've caught you gawking at him a few times this last month, you're always sitting next to him during movie night or doing small tasks for him. Like this morning you went and got his coffee as quick as you could. You bring him his meals when he's down in the lab too long and you talk about him a lot." Natasha said smirking.

"I do not." Celia huffed. 

"I quote from last night 'Do you think Tony would like pancakes tomorrow? I heard from JARVIS he likes chia pancakes, something about how he used to have it as a kid.'"  
"That was just me wondering what he'd like. As. A. Friend. Nothing else." Celia said quickly biting her thumbnail nervously. "Have to ask him how he felt about the pancakes." She thought to herself, not noticing her hair was starting to go up like when you rub a balloon on your head. 

"You don't ask any of us except when we have a really bad day or its our birthday. And Tony's birthday isn't for 5 more months and he's doing dandy." Natasha pointed out.   
"Maybe...I just..." She trailed off. She finally noticed her hair standing up and rushed to smooth it down causing Natasha's smirk to widen. 

"Fine. I like Tony Stark. I think he is extremely good-looking, intelligent, funny, a coffeeholic, and a great cuddle partner, you happy?" She asked Natasha.

"Immensely." the assassin said. "Now why don't you tell him?" 

Celia floundered at that. There were so many reasons why she'd never do that. 

1\. He was Tony fucking Stark, 2. She was certain she wasn't his type, 3. Things weren't that smooth with Tony and Pepper but they were STILL IN A RELATIONSHIP, 4. She was Celia Hayes 5. He was Tony fucking Stark." She voiced all the reasons to Natasha.

"None of those are very solid reasons. Pepper and him can't last another month I'm sure, and so what if you are you and Tony is Tony, that's the stupidest excuse ever." Natasha glared at her.

"And I'm pretty sure Tony doesn't have a type. I've read his files, anything with legs I'm sure he's happy to be with." She said causing Celia to smile a little. 

"Shut-up." Celia said smacking Natasha's knee. 

Natasha looked at the clock above the TV and began to stand up. "I'm gonna go round up Clint to spar, we can go to that place at 8. I'll tell Wanda and we'll meet at your room." Natasha said.  
Celia nodded, hugged Natasha, and headed out the door. As she shut it gently behind her, her thoughts went back to Tony. "I'll go ask him about how he liked the pancakes." She scolded herself for getting excited at the thought of talking with Tony again and stepped into the elevator.


	5. Can I Get A Bottle Of Advil Please?

"I can't help this awful energy."

               - Control - Halsey

\- - -

before

 

Celia woke up to her head pounding, her jaw sore, and her hands and legs bound tightly.

Struggling to remember what had happened, she focused on her surroundings. She was on the floor of what she figured was still the warehouse.

Her feet were bound by thick ropes and her hands were handcuffed behind her to a big pipe. There was only one light hanging from the ceiling and it left most of the room in dark shadows.

 _She'd been in the warehouse, she had the papers and was spying in on that metal arm guy when he'd woken up....the woman...that man had attacked her, slamming her head against the concrete floors_.

Celia groaned realizing the situation she was in. And fuck, that meant she'd lost the files.

"Will?" She asked into the darkness. Only silence replied and Celia cursed. Of course the communication device would have been removed.

Blinking a couple times, she focused her energy on her legs to try and burn the rope. Her legs didn't even crackle and she looked at them in alarm. She tried fazing but it was as if her powers had been zapped. Biting back the panic in her chest, she concentrated on deep breathing.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will know something's wrong, they'll come for me." She reasoned with herself. Talking out loud filled the silence and she was grateful.

The question was..how long til she'd be rescued?

 

**250 miles away**

**9:34 pm**

 

"She's been offline for 22 minutes." Will hissed.

He'd been about to warn her about the woman when the line had been cut. It'd taken him a bit to get the connection going but before he could say anything, he'd hurt a pained gasp, scuffling, and then the line went dead again.

"I'm well aware of that Mr. Peterson." The man in front of him said.

Will remembered that Agent Phil Coulson was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The man had funded L.U.N.A.R. and came by every once in awhile to check on it. This was one of those times.

"We'll send an agent right away." Phil said keeping a calm face.

Will flopped back into his seat and stared at the screens which were empty, mocking him. Celia was like a sister, if anything happened to her....he couldn't think like that.

"How long would it take for your agents to reach them?" He asked, slightly relieved that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were on their way to her. L.U.N.A.R. agents, except for Celia and a select few others, were very keen on destruction. To save Celia, they'd tear apart the warehouse, injure themselves and Celia. Not knowing Celia's condition meant he didn't want to risk harming her more or at all. Plus the damage would rake up to triple digits, he was sure.

"I've given them the jet, shouldn't take more than an hour." He said hiding a smirk as if the idea of the jet and his agents was funny. Will shook it off and just focused on trying to get the com working.

 

**300 miles away**

**9:38 pm**

 

"Oh you are a beauty." A man cooed at the sleek black jet. He rested a hand on its side and smiled wickedly.

"Do you two need a room?" The woman behind him said putting her hand on the scanner at the door of the jet. She stepped back as the door slid open and a set of stairs came out.

The man stuck his tongue out and ran around the woman to enter the jet, the woman trailing behind him in amusement.

"This thing is bigger than my house." He gasped. "Look at these seats, is that a wine chamber!?" The agent was flitting around everywhere, touching everything much to the other agent's growing amusement and now annoyance.

"Clint, would you calm down already? We're on a rescue mission." The woman said in a no nonsense tone. She was not dealing with his shit today.

Clint had the graces to look ashamed and hurried to the cockpit. He sat down in the seat as the woman behind him sat in the captain's seat. The stairs folded in and the door closed.

An AI with a woman's voice came online and the jet turned on.

"Welcome agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. May I offer my assistance or will you be flying this evening?" The AI's voice came out sounding like a valley girl and Clint snorted.

 "We'll be flying." Natasha replied curtly, sending a glare to Clint.

"Very well Miss Romanov, the coordinates are already set into the GPS. Arrival time is estimated at 46 minutes and 7 seconds." The AI said before going silent.

"You really don't like these AI's do you?" Clint asked after a few minutes of flying.

Natasha kept her emotions in check but Clint could easily read her. From the minute the AI had spoken, she'd stiffened slightly.

"It's just...unnatural." She said keeping her gaze ahead.

"Well, Phil said to expect more. He's trying to recruit the creator." Clint said. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming this man must be a genius." She said. Clients grin widened. "You would be correct m'lady. Phil is trying to get the one and only Tony Stark to join us."

 

**Back in Montenegro**

**9:17**

 

Celia strained her hearing, trying to hear anything outside the room.

She waited for a few minutes before slumping against the wall. Who knows how long she'd been out? Hopefully agents were on their way.

Suddenly, Celia heard someone approaching. The footsteps were heavy and loud and Celia flinched. A sound of locks being unlocked came from the door and Celia tried to pull herself together. The door swung open and the man from earlier , the man who had completely kicked her ass, framed the doorway.

They'd cleaned him up nicely she noted. He had black pants, a complicated leather vest and black fingerless gloves. He wore a mask covering the bottom half of his face and his hair seemed less hobo like.

He entered the room and the door slammed behind him. Celia began struggling but all the man did was approach her and then sit down across from her. They were only a foot apart.

"Who are you?" She asked through gritted teeth. The man just stared at her, his brow furrowing. Celia remembered the woman had spoken Russian earlier and asked again this time in Russian. "Who are you?" This got a reaction out of the man who stiffened.

"At this moment. You may know me as James." He said his voice deep and rough. He spoke flawless Russian but had an American accent.

"At this moment?" She questioned. The man seemed silent. It seemed to Celia as if he was contemplating telling her.

"Yes." He said and Celia just blinked at him in disbelief, but he held up a hand and continued. "When I'm me, I'm James. When I'm under their control...I'm the Winter Soldier." He said and Celia tried to recall if she'd ever heard that code name before.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. "Well you did ask." He said and she could've sworn he was smirking. "Plus I feel you need a friend. I don't think they'll let you out anytime soon." He said looking away from her. "Your power are what's keeping you alive." He said.

"They know about my powers?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'm assuming your systems didn't pick up the cameras but they're everywhere." He said. "They saw everything. Replayed it for me to watch." He shrugged and turned his attention towards the door.

A few moments passed and Celia heard footsteps.

"I'm so sorry." He said as the locks began clicking. Celia licked her lips nervously and swallowed. "For what?" She asked. James didn't say anything. All he did was lean forward and punch her in the head. And the world went black.

Celia woke up with an intense pain in her head and groaned.

"This is Chicago all over again." She thought to herself.

She tried to move her arms but found she was tied down to something metal. She finally recognized her surroundings as the room from earlier where James had been handcuffed. Which meant she was on that metal lab table.

A clicking noise alerted her to approaching heels and she twisted her head to come face to face with a tall slender woman. The woman had slicked back blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black baggy jumpsuit.

"I'm glad your awake." The woman said leaning over to stare into Celia's eyes. Celia tried to talk but only a muffled whine came out.

"I know, I know. I just put a little drug into your system. Usually I like screamers but I'll make an exception for you." She said before her hands headed towards Celia's head. Celia tried struggling but the woman place on hand on her forehead keeping her still, while her other hand clipped a restraint over Celia's head.

"There we go." The woman said. "My name is Laura Green, I'll be your doctor today." She said and Celia heard something being dragged over and she started sweating. "What's gonna happen to me?" she thought to herself.

As if Laura could read minds, the woman replied. "Nothing to bad is gonna happen. Just need to do some poking and prodding. See how extensive your powers are, add in some torture." She said giggling a little.

"But Miss.Hayes, I would like if you kept your eyes open the whole time." The woman said, now in English. Her voice made shivers go up Celia's spine. "Its more fun that way." she whispered directly into Celia's ear.

Celia felt a sharp prick on her inner wrist and started breathing heavily. Her body began shaking slightly. It seemed her body was trying to faze involuntarily. And then the pain came.


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

"I wish that you could throw me a light"

\- Parallel Universe - Gypsy And The Cat

\---

present

Things had been tense in the tower for the last few weeks. Tony seemed to be fighting with Steve and Pepper more, Sam and Clint weren't talking and Wanda kept reverting to Russian since she was so stressed. And there were also the accords.

Celia laid down on her couch, a canvas one from her old apartment, and listened quietly to the R&B JARVIS was playing through the speakers.

She figured no one wanted to be bothered at the moment and she needed some time to herself. She'd gone on 3 missions in the last 72 hours and she was sore, covered in cuts and bruises, and smelled horrible. Which reminded her, she needed to go take a shower. 

Groaning, Celia got up from her couch and headed into her bathroom. A touch pad was next to the door and she changed from Drake to "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar. 

Taking off her suit--which she hadn't bothered taking off last night--seemed to be the hardest thing to do. Her shoulder wasn't moving right which meant she'd have to pop it back in...again. Bending over to push the suit past her knees lead to a new back injury and placing the suit on the sink counter made her notice rips and tears throughout the fabric, mirroring her own cuts. 

"Safe from everything my ass." She grumbled turning the shower knobs and waited for the water to reach the right temperature. "Oh yeah, these suits are fireproof, knife proof, cold proof, heat proof. They might as well be Nuke proof." She said mocking Tony's speech about the new suits earlier that weak. 

Deciding she could go into the shower, she slid in, pulling the glass door shut behind her. She decided to do damage count before anything else.

Right shoulder dislocated, bruises on her left calf, her upper right arm, her lower back, cuts on her hips, legs, hands, and one bruised rib to top it off.

She winced at the damage and being careful of her shoulder, began washing her body. 

When she was halfway done she heard a knock at her front door. She requested JARVIS to let the person in, and instructed him to tell the person she was in the shower and to wait in the living room. 

When she was done with the shower, she stepped into a cylinder chamber--which Tony had recently installed--and hot air rushed around her, making her completely dry in a few minutes. 

As she stepped out she frowned, noticing she'd forgotten her clothing and her suit was tattered. "Oh well, not that big a deal." She thought to herself. She wrapped a beige towel around her body and tucked it in so it'd stay. She then took a deep breath, placed her left arm on her shoulder, mumbled a few curses, and popped her shoulder back in place with a small scream. That now made it the 17th time she'd had to do that since joining S.H.I.E.L.D. 

She stepped out of the bathroom just as Tony was trying to enter and they slammed into each other. Celia winced. 

"You couldn't have waited in the living room?" She asked.

Tony gave her a once over making her blush before replying. "I heard a scream. I thought something had happened." 

Celia nodded and motioned for him to go back to the living room. "I'm going to go change so give me a minute." She said.

As she headed to her room she told JARVIS to turn off the music and start the coffee machine. Tony had looked like absolute shit. He had dark bags under his eyes, he clearly hadn't shaven, and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

Changing into a soft dark blue sweater and leggings, she walked into her living room to see Tony curled up on the corner of the couch. 

"What's wrong?" Celia asked quietly, walking around her coffee table so she could sit down next to Tony. Tony shrugged before leaning all the way over so he landed with his head in Celia's lap. Instantly, Celia's fingers ran through his hair. As they'd gotten closer over the years, they'd found out little things about each other. Like how Celia only drinks tea if there's milk in it, Tony hates shrimp, or Celia couldn't stand the "Fast and Furious" franchise. One of the things that comforted Tony when he was in one of his moods was being touched: holding his hand, hugging him, or--as she was doing right now--running her fingers through his hair. 

"Steve's at it again." Tony whined. "He won't shut up about how the accords will fuck our freedom. That we shouldn't have to sign it." He huffed curling into a tighter ball. 

Celia pursed her lips. Ah yes the accords. The magical document of fuckery that was tearing the team apart from the inside. She could see from Steve's side and Tony's side. The problem was they couldn't seem to see each others, walk a mile in each other's shoes so to speak. 

"Clint also went home today." Tony said. Celia stopped her hand motions. Clint leaving must've meant shit was hitting the fan full force. While Celia knew he loved his family, he was comfortable just Skyping them. He loved living in the tower, and either had the family stay with them for an extended time period, or he had scheduled times to go to the safe house. 

What really stung was he hadn't even bothered to say good-bye.

"I hate this. Why can't Spangles see I'm obviously right. If he would just get it through his frozen skull what I'm trying to do...If we don't sign the accords Ross will find another way. If Steve would just play along." He complained and Celia returned to stroking his hair. 

"I have a plan. But every time I try to get a word in, Captain Fuckface complains about our freedom being taken away and blah blah blah." Tony huffed. 

"Next time I'll shut Steve up for you. He'll have to listen." Celia said, seeing a smile come across Tony's face. 

The coffee timer beeped and Celia stood up , carefully letting Tony's head flop onto the cushion. 

She grabbed two mugs and poured the coffee into each of them 2 sugars and a cup of cream for her, 4 sugars for Tony, before going into the fridge from some leftover birthday cake from 3 days ago. It'd been Clint's birthday so there'd been tons of pizza, pasta, bird themed decorations and spicy sweet deserts. Everyone had received their own small circle cake. Celia had taken one with dark green buttercream frosting and chocolate cake. It had a purple arrow sticking out of it with a red and white target on the top.

After cutting the cake and plating it she brought it over to the coffee table setting it down. She then went back to get the coffee, and returned to Tony sitting upright and digging in to the cake. She giggled and he looked up with frosting on his chin, his usual mischievous sparkle back in his eye. 

He took the coffee from her hand and she settled down onto the seat next to him, blowing on the coffee so it'd cool enough for her to drink. 

"What do you wanna watch?" She asked grabbing the remote from its perch on the arm of the couch.

"Princess Bride." Tony said leaning his head against Celia's shoulder.  
The  
"Princess Bride it is." Celia said feeling happy and content.


	7. What's With The Arrows

"May it be when darkness falls"

\- May it Be - Enya

! Warning Graphic Content !

\---

 

before

It was as if fire was living in her veins. Her body twisted, trying to get away but all it resulted in was horrifying popping noises and more pain.

Celia faded in and out of consciousness. Laura's face was the only constant in her brain. Every time she woke up, the fire would be gone and something else would be happening. Another group of people would be sitting on the side glaring at her, guards changed shifts, but Laura was always there, a satisfied smirk plastered across her stupid face.

And the stupid "keep your eyes open." After the bitch had said that, Celia had shut her eyes as tightly as she could. 

There was no bigger mistake she could have made in that moment.

Her eyes were now forced open with some horrible contraption. It pulled her eyelids up and clenched her head painfully. If her eyes grew dry, the contraption would allow her a few blinks before snapping her eyelids back up.

The fire slowly died out and she normally would have made a joke about the exorcism but she was too tired. Plus she'd used her only two exorcism  jokes 5 wake-ups ago. 

"You're doing very well Miss Hayes." Laura said writing something down on her tablet . 

Celia could see Laura just vibrating with excitement which made Celia's stomach churn. She also noticed her suit was gone and she was wearing thin socks and a grey hospital gown.

"A few more tests, then the torture begins!" The woman said even clapping her hands.

She. Clapped. Her. Fucking. Hands.

How mentally insane was this woman?

Celia still hasn't regained any speech - a needle on her left arm was pumping her with the drug to keep her quiet and her legs had fallen asleep.

Laura stuck another needle to replace one she'd just removed. 

Celia watched as blue liquid went down the tube and into her body. Her eyelids were released , and Laura began taking off Celia's restraints. 

"Alright." The woman said as Celia stared at her in shock. 

"So this is how it's going to go, that man over there is going to chase you, your objective is to...well...not get caught." Laura said.

Celia recognized James but he seemed to be in "Winter Soldier mode" which meant shit. She was in real deep shit.

"The only teeny tiny problem is, well, that blue liquid? It's an amazing hallucinogen. It's real top class, you should feel honored." Laura said grabbing Celia by the shoulders to sit up. 

"Now to be fair, I'll allow you to have a head start and to let you regain some of your muscle control." Laura said moving away from Celia to talk to a man in a green lab coat.

Celia swallowed a wave of nausea and tried to focus on getting out of there.

They were giving her an opportunity, she'd just have to get her mind as far away from those hallucinogens as possible.

Not like that was easy, they were in her body, but they didn't seem to have any affect on her yet. She just needed to try to suppress them. 

Steadying herself, she took a deep breath and ran.

Celia ran like fire, she ran as if her life depended on it, which it did ironically.

She rounded a bend and that's when it started. 

A hand as grey as dust reached for her with long fingers and she shrieked, jerking her body away from the hand. It still grabbed her in a painful grip. There was a loud growl echoing from the shadows behind her and she pulled at her arm. The thing let her go and ran further.

She could feel something breathing down her neck and swatted behind her. All her agent training had flown out the door. Left with no weapons, plus, her powers weren't working. 

Hearing the dreadful sound of James' footsteps, Celia ran harder. There was a howling sound and something dived down at her and she let out a sob, ducking into a room and slamming the door shut behind her. Curling into a ball into the corner of the room, she began and began crying.

A sound to the left made her look up and gasp.

A man was chained to the wall. He had lumps covering his body. His chest was concaved and his arms and legs were swollen.  

Celia bit back a scream, her throat tightening. She moved away from it and began shaking from the horror. The chained man seemed to take notice of her and began moving towards her. He was moaning lowly, his body making squelching noises as it tried to move closer. 

Its movements were cut short by the chains, but it was persistent. The chains were being yanked furiously. The bones of the wrist cracking under the force the thing was using to try to get out of the chains. 

Celia watched in horrid fascination as the thing ripped out of its handcuffs and fell to the floor, unmoving. Celia tried to keep her breathes as quiet as possible, not daring to move. 

Suddenly, it was up and moving again, slowly dragging itself towards Celia with the stubs where its hands had been before they'd been wrenched from the handcuffs.

Celia immediately stumbled to the door and unlocked it. She swung it open to see the Winter Soldier directly in front of her but  didn't care. She would take 100 Winter Soldier over whatever the hell was in that room. 

She whipped her body to the left of the man and ran. She heard his footsteps right behind her, and behind him, the squishing sound of the things oozing body hitting the floor.

The Winter Solider wasn't even trying to run after her, he knew he had her trapped. Her bitter thoughts swarmed inside her head. And then the hallucinogens decided to kick it up.

When she was a kid, her parents had always warned her against drugs. None of her friends had ever done drugs and anyone who had was shipped off to rehab the second after. She assumed this was why. The entire room started spinning and Celia struggled to stay straight as she ran. She fell multiple times and threw-up what little contents were in her stomach. Her movements felt sluggish and when Celia turned around, the thing had her by the throat. 

It smelled rancid up close. Its hot breath hitting her face. She struggled weakly, her fingers digging into the soft flesh of the things arms, breaking skin. "Didn't it lose its hands?" She thought weakly. Her vision began swimming and her body was shaking hard. She felt a pressure on her shoulder and the shaking increased. 

Someone was yelling her agent name. "Volt!" 

Celia struggled to understand what was happening but she was so tired. This thing would finish her off soon enough. 

Suddenly she was snapped back into reality. She found herself laying on the floor, vomit a few feet away from her. A man in a black spandex suit with a quiver in his right hand was shaking her with his left. His grip tightened as Celia tried to get a grip on what was happening. Her mind suddenly went to the decomposing body and she looked around quickly. It wasn't anywhere in sight but was still freaked and clutched onto the man's arm. He looked a little uncomfortable but he cradled her closer to him so she was snuggled into his chest. 

A set of footsteps came from behind him, softer than the Winter Soldier, and a short woman with short curled red hair appeared. 

The woman tapped the man's shoulder and he looked up nodding once before untangling himself from Celia.

She gave a little whine but the woman immediately crouched down and took the man's place. Celia was soon enveloped in the smell of honey and marigold's and she relaxed. She began to pass out as the woman began speaking to her. 

"My name is Natasha, that man is Clint. We're going to take you home, okay?" The woman said softly. Celia nodded and looked blearily up at Clint.

The man known as Clint was getting an arrow lined up on his quiver, his face stoic as he looked forward.

"What's with the arrows?" Celia said as she lost consciousness.


	8. Just Three Words

"And now the final frame."

\- Love is a losing game - Amy Winehouse

\- - -

present

Okay...so maybe eating an entire carton of ice cream wasn't the best idea.

Maybe watching Titanic, Marley and Me, and the episode of Supernatural where Jo and Ellen died was also not the best idea either.

But, Celia reasoned, it was the best way to cope with the way things were going at the tower.

"Miss Hayes, Miss Romanov is requesting permission in." F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted and Celia set her ice cream aside.

"Let her in." She accepted sadly.

A second later and the door opened. Natasha looked as haggard as Celia felt and instantly Celia rushed to ask what was wrong, but Natasha held up a hand to silence her and sat on the couch.

"Let's not worry about me, right now I want to focus on you." Natasha said. 

Celia's mood deflated even more and she leaned back into the couch. "There isn't much to say. Tony flat out rejected me."

Natasha's face sagged a little more. "I'm sorry." She said softly squeezing Celia's knee in comfort. 

"Yeah." Celia said bitterly. 

Her appetite lost, she got up to put the ice cream back in the freezer and the spoon in the sink. 

She paused at the sink, her eyes filling with tears again. She could hear Natasha approaching her and as Natasha came within a few feet of her, she hugged the surprised red head.

Tears were coming out and Celia let out harsh sobs, they shook her body as Natasha hesitantly wrapped her arms around the quivering form of Volt. 

"Wanna tell me what happened?" She asked bringing a hand up to Celia's hair and petting her head after the latter had calmed down.

Celia pulled away with an apologetic smile and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I was looking for Tony earlier..."

"These stairs are so fucking annoying." Celia thought to herself. Tony had been modifying the elevators the last few days so the Avengers had to use the stairs. Which meant more than 20 plus floors of stairs for everyone.

She knocked timidly on the door to Tony's penthouse. "Its Celia!" She called through the door. She heard some curses and bottles crashing and winced.

The door unlocked and Celia pushed it open, her heart hurting at the sight before her. The entire penthouse was dark, the only lighting coming from the moon outside. Bottles were scattered across the floor and she tried not to breathe too deeply as the smell of B.O and alcohol filled her nostrils.

4 weeks ago Pepper had broken up with him, he'd gone through phases. He was a sobbing mess the first week, stuck in his lab for the 2nd week, perfectly fine for the third and 4th week until...2 nights ago he'd shut off his penthouse to everyone. Why he let her in, she had no idea.

"How does someone consume that much alcohol in 2 days?" She mumbled to herself out loud.

"Years of practice." Tony's voice said startling her to see him slouched on the ottoman. His hair was a mess and he was only wearing grey sweatpants and bunny slippers.

"Hey." Celia said softly, not really sure how to approach him.

She decided on just walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and she rubbed his back soothingly.

"Wanna talk?" She asked, leading them slowly out of the ottoman and towards his bedroom. 

"No." He said and immediately fell onto his bed when they walked into his room. She began taking off his shoes before moving him under the covers.

After making sure he was comfortable, she sat down on the other side on top of the covers, her back resting against the headboard. 

They sat in silence for a while before Tony sighed heavily and twisted to his side. He then rested his head on her stomach and curled around her. 

"Everything is just falling apart. Who knows were Steve is, trying to find Bucky. I've got a kid...a kid going into battle with us. And Pepper...I can't seem to function without her." He said miserably. 

Celia ignored the sting in her heart. 

"I'm sorry Tony. I know how hard it is for you right now but. You've got me, Rhodes, Natasha. We're all here for you." Celia said softly. "I'm sure Peter can handle himself, he's a tough kid. Vision's been following him all day like a puppy, he's really intrigued with mini-Stark." She said giggling.

Tony looked up slightly, a small tilt to his lips. "Mini-Stark?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's basically you anyways. I don't understand half the technical stuff he says and he's got your energy." Celia said smiling down at him. 

She rested her hand on Tony's shoulder and pulled him closer. She then began making soothing circles with her fingers across his back. 

"Just try to get some sleep Tony." She said before kissing the top of his head. 

He fell asleep instantly and Celia just stared at the ceiling. When she was positive he was in a deep sleep she kissed his lips quickly. Satisfied he didn't wake up she whispered 3 words she was never sure should could say to him when he was awake.

"I love you."

"What?" He asked. His eyes opened and Celia scrambled off the bed. Her mind was going 1,000 mph trying to process what just happened and an excuse.

"I..I um..." She was frozen to the spot. He was still staring at her wide eyed. 

"I..love you." She said, wincing when she met his eyes.

"Get out." He said quietly. Celia flinched at that but still stood frozen to the spot.

"Please. Just get out." He said his voice firm. Celia tried not to look devastated but she could tell she failed miserably. With a nod she went into her electrical form and took the route no one else traveled or could find her. 

"And that's it." She finished with a low shrug. Natasha and her had moved to the bedroom, their legs tangled together as Celia told her story. 

Natasha frowned and arched her back, satisfied when an audible crack was heard. "It wasn't a clear rejection." the widow said.

Celia rubbed her eyes tiredly. "It might has well have been. And for me to say it when he's still grieving over Pepper. He probably thinks i'm taking advantage of him." She whined.

"But you thought he was asleep." Natasha pointed out.

"I don't know. Maybe he thought I knew he was awake?" She said tears gathering in her eyes again.

Natasha got up from the bed gracefully. "I'm going to get more ice cream." She said before heading out the door.

Celia just placed a pillow over her head to muffle her scream.


	9. S.H.I.E.L.D

" Save me from the nothing I've become."

\- Bring Me To Life - Evanescence 

\---

Before

Celia woke up in a daze. Her entire body was aching and she heard the air outside whipping past so she guessed they were in some model of jet.

She could hear distant chatter in the front and she struggled to hear what was being said.

"This is bullshit, why can't we just bring here to the closer hospital? She needs medical attention pronto." A man's voice said.

"Because we're ordered to bring her to Ajen. It has advanced technology beyond anything here." A woman's brisk voice said back.

Celia could detect a Russian accent. She wondered if it was the two people who had saved her. Natasha and Clint. 

"Where there are more robots." The man she assumed was Clint said with a snort. The woman didn't say anything else. 

"I'm going to go check on our patient." The man said and Celia heard rustling before heavy boots sounded on the floor. 

Celia's heart sped up, "Those aren't his boots." She thought to herself. 

She blinked a few more times before a man came into view. It was Clint. He was a ruggedly handsome man up close with crystal blue eyes and short blonde hair. He smiled down at Celia.

"How are you feeling birdie?" he asked helping her into a sitting position.

She'd been on the floor on a stretcher. He then pulled her up and sat her in one of the plush jet chairs, he took the seat across from her and pulled a water bottle out of the mini fridge, handing it to her.

"Do you remember who I am?" He asked and she nodded. "Clint." she said her voice hoarse. He nodded encouragingly.

"Natasha's up front piloting right now. Why don't you tell me about you. I've read the file obviously but...it's gonna be a long ride." he said shrugging.

Celia nervously gulped some water down, pleased by the cool liquid going down her throat. "There's nothing much to tell. I'm good at water sports?" She said unsure what she should say. She never was one for small talk with strangers. 

Clint seemed to find that funny. "That's good to know. I can't go anywhere near the open water like that." He said mock shuddering. "Open water gives me the heebie jeebies."

"What about where your from?" He asked. He changed the subject quickly when he saw her facial expression. "Or why not a quick round of 20 questions. Easy icebreaker." He said smiling. 

She nodded. He turned to look over his shoulder. "Nat!" He yelled. There was silence on the other end but Natasha appeared a few minutes later. Celia guessed she'd put the jet in auto pilot.

"What?" She asked giving a nod to Celia. 

"Twenty questions." Clint said smiling. Natasha looked at him as if he'd grown a second head but sat down next to Celia. "Why are we playing a game right now?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, we're gonna make our guest feel welcome your rude woman." Clint said sticking his tongue out at her. The woman rolled her eyes but leaned back against the seat, bringing her feet up under her. 

"I'll go then." She said turning her attention to Celia, her eyes running over Celia's body.

"Favorite color?" She asked. Celia blinked at the simple question but replied simply. "Red." 

Clint leaned forward expectantly and Celia turned her attention to him. "Favorite horror movie made before 2000." Clint said. "Oddly specific." she thought to herself. "The Thing." 

This continued on for a while. They finally allowed her to ask the questions and she learned a few things about them. 

Natasha:  
\- Likes chocolate ice cream  
\- dislikes robots  
\- known Clint for 3 years

Clint  
\- Engaged  
\- Dislikes pomegranates  
\- Obsessed with horror movies

 

The game then went into talking among themselves and Celia felt happy already. She knew that once she was at Ajen she'd be questioned with no mercy and she wanted to enjoy this moment. 

Natasha decided that Celia should go back to sleep and left to go to the cockpit to resume flying the jet. Clint helped her back down onto the stretcher and she snuggled under the thin blanket, exhaustion overcoming her. 

 

6 hours later

She woke up to bright lights in her eyes. The smell of antiseptic rushed over her and she crinkled her nose in disgust.

She was in a hospital bed, the familiar feeling of a hospital gown rubbed against her as she sat up. She looked around the room nervously. 

She was in a room with 12 beds, all folded neatly,all empty. No nurses or doctors were in sight and she began panicking slightly.

The door to her left began opening and she was relieved to see Clint walking in with 2 coffees. He'd changed into jeans, a black shirt, and a flannel over it. 

"Hey, I've been able to keep people off your back for a while longer." He said. He walked around the bed and sat in the guest chair. 

Celia took the coffee given to her and held it, the heat warming her hands almost instantly. 

"Doctor's said the drug you were given has been flushed from your system. They want to ask some questions, said you might be scarred mentally. You also have a few scrapes and bruises." Clint said taking a sip from his drink.

Celia nodded at the information and tentatively sipping her drink, cursing when her tongue got burned. 

Clint chuckled and leaned back into his chair. "Want Natasha and I here for when S.H.I.E.L.D arrives?" he asked. 

"Yeah." Celia nodded. 

Clint and her spent the rest of the time chatting quietly and watching TV.

Natasha joined them after along with a tray of food for Celia. Celia ate quietly as the two agents stood near the door discussing something quietly. Clint seemed pretty adamant but Natasha looked uncertain. 

Celia zoned out, her thoughts flashing back to James and the horribly cold warehouse and she shivered. 

Celia didn't realize Natasha had walked out until the red headed came back into the room with a man in a crisp black suit.

"Hello." The man said and Celia looked at him uncertainly.

"My names Phil Coulson. I'd like to talk to you about the Avengers initiative.


	10. Fancy Meeting You Here

"I want to run away."

\- Clocktower - Noosa

\----  
present

Ignoring the looks Steve gave her, Celia walked away from him. Eyes trained on the ground, ignoring his footsteps.

"Please, I need you to come with us. Just this one part. Get on the jet, get to Siberia." Steve whined.

"Why can't you guys leave me out of this? I've heard you dragged Clint back in, and now you want me too?" Celia asked. "Tony already came around and I turned him down, what makes you think I'd come with you ?"

"Bucky is asking for you." Steve admitted and Celia finally looked at him. He looked exhausted, his baseball cap was pulled low over his eyes and he wore sweats and a ratty t-shirt. Someone bumped into her shoulder and she stepped back and apologize.

"Maybe it's best if you come back to the apartment with me." She said.

\- - -

Bucky Barnes, the infamous man that was causing the Avengers to split. A man Celia wasn't too happy with. A man that surprisingly wanted Celia on his side.

Steve and Celia were in her apartment kitchen. She almost laughed at the sight of him dwarfing her chair.

"So this...Bucky. He's asking for me? Did you tell him about me?"

Steve shook his head and scratched his neck nervously. "I had some pictures of all of us...before, you know. And he saw you and he remembered something. His eyes lit up and...please, Celia." He persisted.

"I'll...how soon do you need me?" She sighed.

"Now would be best." Steve answered, watching Celia's reactions carefully. She sighed again and leaned her head against the refrigerator in defeat.

"Fine. Let me just pack. I'm not fighting, I just want to meet this guy." She gave in, seeing Steve's disappointed expression.

She quickly went into her room and looked through her closet for her emergency duffel bag. Once she found it, she slung it over her shoulder and walked out to see Steve had already left, her front door left wide open. She grumbled at that and went to grab her phone when it lit up. One message from Natasha.

Widow  
Things are getting worse. I'm going to check on Laura. Promise me you're still staying out of this?

Celia felt guilt rush over her as she typed back a quick "I will." and pocketed the phone, rushing out of the apartment towards Steve's car after locking the door. 

\- - -

Steve's car was actually a van. Celia's forehead wrinkled at the red lettering on the side. "BUGS AWAY?" She asked looking at Steve's flushed face.

"It was the only van we could get. We need to keep a low profile and bringing our normal ride here wouldn't exactly be low profile." He replied, taking the bag from her and opening the back. A man with brown hair, jeans and a tan shirt was sitting in front of a row of computers. He turned to look at them smiling wildly. 

"Welcome back Cap, hello." He greeted and Celia waved weakly. Sam was stooping over the man and walked over to give Celia a hug.

He jumped down and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly. She was lifted off the ground slightly and she giggled. "Good to see you." Sam said into her ear and she hugged him tighter, swallowing the lump in her throat so she wouldn't cry.

When they pulled away, Sam got back into the van, hitting his head on the ceiling and cursing. The brown haired man laughed, receiving a glare from Sam.

"You'll have to stay in the back with these two." Steve apologized as he helped Celia into the van. She shrugged her shoulders, not really minding as Steve slid the doors shut.

"My name's Scott Lang." The man introduced once she'd sat down. 

"Celia Hayes." She replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

Sam slung an arm over her shoulder. "Thank god you're here. I don't have to suffer alone with this man." He gestured towards Scott with a chuckle.

"I'd watch it, Wings." The man retorted, smirking slightly. Scott turned his attention to Celia and pulled gently on her elbow so she was next to him. "Watch this." He got her attention as Sam returned to looking at the computer screen. Scott pointed at something in his ear and then at a spot on the table holding the computers. Celia watched with fascination as he stared at the spot. Soon, to Celia's amazement, a row of ants came up and aligned themselves to stand one behind the other.

Sam was oblivious to this and she watched as the ants marched over to him and onto his hand, which was resting on the table. They slipped up his sleeves and started laughing as Sam started twitching, the ants tickling him.

"Goddammit man!" He shouted trying to shake the ants off. "That just ain't cool ." He scolded, jerking his arm. Scott and Celia only laughed.

\- - -

After what seemed like hours, Celia could feel the van stop. Steve opened the doors and they all piled out. Celia grasped the strap of her bag tightly.

They had pulled up to a large brown brick complex. It was already nighttime and there was distant sounds of shouting and glass shattering. Her eyes drifted towards Steve and she shifted closer to him.

Noticing her discomfort he squeezed her shoulder gently. "You'll be fine. We'll be on the third floor." He reassured her and began walking.

She walked quickly, cursing her short legs as she sped up after the men, thankful at least Sam was sticking by her.

With Sam and Celia trailing behind Scott and Steve, they entered the complex and started climbing up the stairs to the right until they reached floor 3.

The floors were carpeted in faded blue fabric, the white paint peeling from the walls. They stopped at one of the doors and Steve knocked twice slowly, waited a bit, then quickly rapped the door six times.

There were multiple clicking noises from behind the door as it was unlocked. Wanda's face peered through the crack and the door swung open.

"Celia!" She yelled as they quickly embraced, the energetic woman and the smell of spices and perfume washed over Celia's senses.

"Great to see you again." Wanda piped, linking her arm through Celia's. 

"It's good too see you as well." Celia replied, leaning her head against the taller girl's shoulder.

"C'mon. You can meet Bucky and see Clint." Steve said.

Celia felt her mood dampen a little. Clint and her hadn't talked since he'd left the tower. She'd tried to contact him but only got Laura or the Children.

Wanda pulled her towards a backroom where she saw two males with their backs to her as they watched TV. 

"Guys, Celia is here!" Wanda exclaimed, her voice ringing through the room.

Clint turned around obviously shocked and smiled so wide he resembled the Joker. Then the man--Bucky--turned in his seat as well and Celia made eye contact with him.

The entire room faded out as all her attention was focused on Bucky. He looked exactly the same, the only changes were his clothing: a long grey sweater from what she could see, and his hair, in a low pony tail. He had the same eyes along with a 5 o'clock shadow. Her heart skipped a beat as she floated back into reality. It was like Montenegro all over again.

She tried to form a sentence as she felt Wanda's grip tighten but all she could manage was one word.

"James?"


	11. The Past Is the Past pt.1

"Now's your time to burn your mind."

\- Fire - The Crazy World of Arthur Brown

\- - -

before

It'd been five months since Clint and Natasha had saved Celia. Five months since Coulson entered the hospital room to recruit her. Four months since she became a full fledged agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

She still had dinner every Tuesday with Will. Well, as long as she wasn't on a mission.

"Would you mind turning that down?" Natasha huffed, coming up behind Clint.

Clint and Celia were currently curled together on the couch in the flat that S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided them with. They had made a blanket fort which covered half the couch and the entire TV.

Natasha had been out buying groceries and had come back home to the duo watching an episode of FRIENDS on full volume.

"This is ridiculous." Natasha murmured as Celia lowered the volume .

"Welcome back Nat!" Clint called over his shoulder. Natasha grunted in response.

"It'd be really nice if you guys would help with the groceries." Natasha's voice cut through Ross' whining and Celia scrambled to help.

Judging from Natasha's tone, the red head wasn't in the mood for resistance.

Clint followed suit, and soon all three were filling the cabinets and fridge with drinks and food. Clint snagged a pack of gummy worms and headed back to the couch when all the groceries were put away.

Celia leaned against the counter, drinking some water while Natasha placed the rest of the plastic bags under the sink for later use.

"Coulson talk to you about any more missions?" Celia asked as Natasha cracked her back.

"Nope. It's silent on his end." Natasha replied with a frown on her face. She turned towards Clint and started heading over towards him, ducking under the blanket to join him. Celia chuckled as she heard Clint squawk and figured Natasha had taken the gummy worms.

Looking at the clock in the kitchen, Celia decided to head to bed. She called out a goodnight to the pair and they chorused back to her.

Heading into the room she shared with Natasha, she stripped and changed into a pair of blue boy shorts and a loose grey tank top. Piling her clothes into the hamper in the corner of the room, she stretched and walked to the adjoining bathroom.

After using the bathroom, she walked back to her bed, sliding under the covers, dreading the sleep that would overtake her.

Celia still had nightmares after Montenegro. She had a slight suspicion she'd never really get rid of them, and that they would always be lingering in the back of her head.

The nightmares had been horrible the first month, but her friends thought she had overcame them. Truth is, she had just gotten better with hiding it.

Natasha was a light sleeper but Celia had figured out a way to sneak past her. Then Celia would sleep on the couch in case a nightmare paid her a visit.

They had been less frequent and Celia sometimes stayed in her bed but tonight she felt off. She glanced at the clock's harsh light which read 11:15 PM. Natasha wouldn't go to bed for probably another hour so she would just have to wait. She closed her eyes and got as comfortable as she could.

The nightmare was different this time. There were no crazy Lauras hovering over her, a hand wasn't wrapped around her throat, no one chasing after her, none of that was happening.

Celia found herself in a simple field. A field of waist-high grass ran for miles and miles. She looked down and found herself in a rumpled yellow romper. Her eyes widened as she realized she was closer to the ground than she should be. Looking down at her limbs, she figured she was 7 or 8.

Behind her, she heard yelling and she turned around just as two little children ran by her. Her heart ached as she recognized the two boys running by.

"Colin!" Celia whirled around to look at a dark haired woman running towards her.

"Nathan! Get back here!" The woman called out.

She was breathing heavily and her eyes brightened as she saw Celia.

Celia was then wrapped in a hug and heard sobbing.

"Oh my god you're back." The woman sobbed and suddenly Celia was back to her normal height.

"My little baby." The woman cooed, squeezing tighter.

Celia choked back a sob. "Mom." She said wrapping her arms around the taller woman. The familiar smell of laundry detergent and cigarette smoke cocooning her.

Her mom's grip loosened and Celia pulled away reluctantly.

Her mom had her head down, her hands covering her face as she cried. They were out of the field and in a dark room . It looked like a patient waiting area in a hospital and fear encroached her heart.

"Mom?" She asked, her voice echoing in the abandoned area.

"Honey," Her mom called, her arms shooting out to grab Celia's wrists.

Her mom's had snapped up and Celia tried twisting out of her grip.

"It's just so good to see you again." were the words that came out of her mother's mouth..or what was left of her mouth.

Her mom's entire face was melting off, her hair falling in clumps. Celia began crying, her struggle futile to her mom's sudden iron grip.

"Let me go!" Celia shouted.

Her mothers face began smoking and Celia just stood there shaking, begging to be let go.

"Why did you do this to us?" Her mother asked, her voice hollow. "Poor Martha."

Celia sank to her knees at that name, her mom's grip tightened.

"Martha, Martha, Martha." Her mom kept chanting.

She was suddenly awake, her limbs a tangled mess with her sheets.

Natasha was hovering over her. Clint was standing in the doorway, his silhouette lit up by the hallway light.

"You're safe. We're right here." Natasha said her voice calm. Celia turned to her and hugged her waist tightly. Natasha's fingers ran through her hair. Natasha said something to Clint, but Celia didn't pay attention.

Her lights flickered on and Clint was suddenly sitting on the bed next to her, his broad arm rubbing her back.

They stayed like this for a while until Celia managed to calm down enough.

"Who's Martha?" Natasha asked softly. Celia let out a tiny hiccup as one last sob raked her body and she pulled away from Natasha, but only enough so she could look up at the Russian's concerned face.

Looks like it was time to tell them about her past.


	12. James Or Bucky

"Do you have room for one more troubled soul?"

\- Alone Together- Fall Out Boy

\---

present 

"James?" Celia asked again when the man didn't do anything but stare.

He smiled weakly and began to stand but she took a step back. He looked at her slightly hurt but sank back into the sofa. Steve watched them confused.

"Hi." James, now Bucky, said. His voice was the same deep rumble she remembered from oh so long ago.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and take it you know each other." Scott remarked.

"Bulls-eye." Celia murmured. She really wanted to sprint out of there but something was keeping her there. He didn't look threatening, he didn't seem like he was in Winter Soldier mode...but she didn't know his abilities; how well he could lie. This was the man Steve wanted to protect so badly?

She cleared her throat and seemed to finally be able to move again, casting a glare at Wanda, now realizing her friend had used her magic to keep Celia from bolting.

"Steve, do you think we could be alone?" Bucky requested, sending a look at Steve. The blond man looked at him with an unsure look before looking at Celia.

What was she supposed to say? Oh yeah, sure, leave me with the man that could switch with just the right words and hunt me down. Would it be considered rude if she just went into her other form?

Judging from Wanda's look, it would indeed be rude. She didn't think Steve would force her in this situation but she was curious. And from what little interaction she'd had with James, no, Bucky, when he wasn't the Winter Solider, was nice. She remembered something about him wanting to be her friend, he'd even apologized to her before hitting her for Christ's sake.

She nodded her head slowly at Steve. Steve's posture relaxed slightly and he motioned everyone out of the room.

When Clint passed by he squeezed her shoulder. She could tell there was a lot going on that he wanted to say, and she would say her fair share too, but not now. Clint walked out the door, Cap trailing behind him.

Bucky motioned for her to follow him into one of the closed off rooms. Even though the other Avengers were crowded in the kitchen, it was still within hearing distance of the living room that whispers could be heard clearly.

She followed hesitantly and closed the door behind her.

He sat at the edge of the bed, his hands folded on his lap while Celia leaned against the door.

"So, you go by Bucky now?" She asked and he looked up at her with a trace of a smile.

"Childhood nickname. My full name is James Buchanan Barnes." he said.

Celia nodded and adjusted her stance. "Cecilia Nadine Hayes." She said. "But I go by Celia."

The two stared at each other in silence before Celia stared down at her shoes.

"You're joining our side? Steve made it seem like you'd never cave." He went on with a tilt of his lips, a dimple appearing.

Celia chewed the inside of her cheek. "Fuck, he's handsome." she thought to herself.

"Steve would be right. I'm just here out of curiosity. I'm neutral. He wants me to go with you guys on the jet to Siberia but..." She trailed off her, hands clenching into fists. "I can't do that to Tony." She huffed before sliding to the floor. "But I can't hurt Steve by joining Tony." She said surprised with herself for telling him all this.

He looked at her before slowly getting up to the slide down to the floor next to her, their shoulders almost touching.

She stiffened but when he didn't make any further movements she relaxed.

"What happened when I escaped?" She asked quietly.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him grimace.

"My memory has been wiped so many times it's a miracle if I remember anything at all. What I remember most is old, from when I was a child." He mused, pulling his knees in so he could rest his chin on them.

"I only remember your face and our talk in the cell. Nothing else." He recalled. "I don't remember what happened to me after you were gone, but I'll assume it was very unpleasant." He winced.

"Sorry." Celia apologized. A beep came from her pocket and she pulled out her phone.

Widow   
Why are you not in your apartment?

Celia bit her lip. Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Didn't tell anyone I was here." She said typing back a quick response, ignoring the chime seconds after she'd responded to Natasha.

"Sneaky." Bucky said and Celia smiled.

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit. "What's your favorite memory of Steve?" Celia inquired.

Bucky looked at her slightly startled but leaned his head against the wall, thinking.

"Summertime. During the summertime, Steve rarely got sick. There was this one time his mom was making us apple pie. We were waiting out in the backyard and it was getting closer to nighttime and we were wet from coming back from the pool but we dried quickly in the heat. Two weeks from then Steve would try to join the forces." Bucky began, letting a smile widen.

"We were called into the kitchen to grab our slices of pie, and we ran in. Steve wasn't panting as he normally would and his dad wasn't home so that meant we could have two slices. His mom gave us each a big kiss on the forehead and gave us our plates. Steve tripped on the way out and his face landed straight in the pie. We were laughing so hard, when his mom came out she began laughing immediately, her worries cast away for a bit. She returned with another slice of pie for him and we sat and at it on his back porch. " Bucky said his eyes seeming far off.

"What a punk." He joked, shaking his head slightly.

Celia smiled at this confession. "Mine was a couple weeks after I met him." She said unfurling her legs, stretching them as she began to feel pins and needles in her calves.

"He was on the rooftop, staring at the stars. I'd just had a nightmare and usually I'd go to Natasha or Clint but they were on a mission so I was left on my own." She said.

"Clint told me his favorite spot was the roof so I thought I'd try it out to calm me down. Steve spotted me and I ended up talking to him about the nightmare. He held me which was nice because I was to embarrassed to ask. Nightmares always make me crave human contact, something to anchor myself, to know the dream wasn't happening." Celia turned her head to look at Bucky. "Basically he was there in my time of need with no questions. That was the night we became friends." She said laying her palm on her thighs.

"He's a good guy." Bucky praise just as a knock came to the door.

"We've got to get going, our cover was breached." Steve said through the door.

Bucky cursed and helped Celia up. He began packing and Celia opened the door to see the others running around the room, packing and trying to make the place seem like no one had been there.

Celia stood awkwardly unsure what to do. It wasn't like she was on their side so she could leave with her stuff and be back in her apartment.

One glance behind her at Bucky and she knew she had to go with them. Another glance at Clint and she picked up her bag to run out of the building to the van.


	13. The Past Is the Past pt.2

Before

 

First, Celia explained her nightmare while Clint and Natasha listened intently.

Then came the harder part: talking about her past.

"I grew up in a shut off town in Minnesota. It wasn't a nice or happy place and my mother and father were rarely home. It was usually me, my older sister Martha, and my two younger brothers Colin and Nathan. Mom cleaned the houses in the next town over and my father was a travel agent.

I didn't always have my powers. I was "graced" with them when I was eight. There was an abandoned factory between my town and the one my mom worked at. My mom was sick one day so me and my sister went to clean for her. On the way back it was nighttime and I had spotted light coming from the factory. I was curious and dragged Martha with me. Inside we saw something so...horrible. The entire place was filled with people on stretchers. Men an women in lab coats walked around . Some had large needles while others held clipboards. A military man was in the back watching a woman shivering violently on a raised table. Her skin was turning yellow and her body was crackling with electricity. She was screaming louder than the others before her entire skin turned black and her movements and sounds stopped.

It was later I learned that my powers were still in the experimental stage and by some miracle they worked on me. I could've been that woman." she said feeling slightly sick. Natasha sat down and tucked Celia's head into the space between her neck and shoulder. Clint's arm tightened around her.

"They had guards patrolling the area so we had to escape fast. We told our mom about it but she just said to ignore it. Pretend it wasn't happening. But I was too curious. I went back on my own and got caught by that military man. He had me analyzed, probed, anything he could do to find out if I would work with the experiment. He decided I was good enough and the experiments started. They hurt so badly, worse than Montenegro. My entire body would switch from numb to a blazing fire, rashes would cover my body making me extremely itchy then blisters would replace them. My skin near my feet always looked like a third degree burn and seemed to be boiling.

I guess Martha had a feeling of where I had disappeared to and she went to rescue me by herself against my parents wishes. She'd gone to get me when my parents were both away. She almost saved me, we were so close but I was so weak and I collapsed. She didn't want to leave me so they caught her. She went through a different mutation and I was tortured before being put back on the experiment. She died a few days in.

I went through training and missions until S.H.I.E.L.D. rescued me and put me in the L.U.N.A.R. division." She clasped her hands tightly together, her emotions now in check.

"What happened to the rest of your family?" Natasha asked quietly.

"A few years in I had my friend Will search them up. The factory I'd been in had been discovered and they burned the place down. There was a lot of dry grass surrounding the place so everything caught fire pretty quickly. My home included." She paused taking a deep breate.

"The only survivor was Nathan. He lives in Wyoming with his wife and two daughters. "

Clint cradled her as Natasha stood up, saying she was going to make them tea.

Celia was glad she had friends like these.

\- - -

[ this was more of a filler chapter to explain about her past }


	14. Wasn't Expecting That

"Take your sexy time."

 

     - Beautiful People - Chris Brown

\---

Clint and Celia were finally alone. 

After fleeing the complex, Captain America's team plus Celia were camped out in the van. 

Wanda and Sam had gone out looking for a new place to stay in. Steve and Bucky had gone to get food and Scott was outside calling his daughter, which left Clint and Celia to wait in the van alone.

Celia first punched him in the arm as hard as she could. While he was still processing the pain she hugged him tightly. He hugged back, his hands clutching the back of her t-shirt.

"I fucking hate you." She said with no conviction. 

He chuckled and relaxed his grip slightly, but not enough to pull away.

"It's good to see you too, Volt." He said, his breathe tickling her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Not even a good bye or a 'Hey I made it home safely!'" She chided, feeling the oncoming tears.

"I...I really don't have an excuse, do I?" He said pulling away slightly. 

She shook her head.

"Stark just pissed me off so much he's...he knows how to get under people's skin. And I wanted to see was Laura, her and I needed to talk and...you missed a lot." He explained, trailing off and Celia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I've got a lot to fill you in on." He said arranging themselves so they were sitting next to each other, their backs pressed against the van, Clint's legs overlapping Celia's. 

"Where to begin. Laura and I are divorced." He admitted and Celia looked at him shocked.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah. We broke off mutually at least. The kids are with her of course but I can visit any time I want."

"Why'd you guys split?" She asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'm fucking Steve." He confessed causally. 

If Celia had been standing she would have fallen over.

"I know, I know it's a lot to handle." Clint continued. "I'll keep it simple. Our last mission in the Democratic Republic of Congo when I got injured? Well turns out my mutual attraction to Cap appeared. He was worried I would almost die and he kissed me right there and then. I wasn't trying to act on it...I mean Jesus Christ, Laura and I have been married for 8 years but, " He sighed and closed his eyes.

The silence was deafening.

"I'm happy for you." Celia said cautiously. 

"Thanks. I'm glad you're taking this better. Natasha broke my arm." He chuckled.

"Alright so Cap and Clint are together." She thought to herself. She was still trying to wrap her head around it when a knock came at the van door and Sam appeared.

"Found a place, let's get moving." He beckoned, shooting them a confused look. Probably because of Celia's deer in the headlights expression.

\- - -

The place looked worse than the last. Celia wasn't surprised that they'd gotten it for so cheap.

"Home sweet home." Clint muttered. 

Wanda tugged on Celia's arm and into a small room. It didn't even seem to be qualified as a bedroom, maybe a walk-in closet?

"I'm so glad you're here. I don't have to share a room with Clint and Scott. They snore." She let out a sigh of relief and Celia chuckled. 

They both got ready, changing into their pajamas as it was now 10 PM. A knock came at their door and Celia opened it to find Bucky there.

His eyes scanned her up and down before a blush settled on his cheeks. "Steve says you and I have the first watch." He gulped and scratched the back on his neck sheepishly.

Celia sighed mentally. She had not signed up for this, she thought to herself, trying not to feel happy that he'd given her a once over.

"Focus." She thought, but she must have said it out loud because Bucky looked at her strangely. She shrugged off his question and followed him into the living room. The couch held a slumbering Sam and an empty sleeping bag on the floor. She guessed Steve and Clint were camped in the other bedroom. 

"Do you have any cards?" Celia asked after about 20 minutes of staring out the window and Bucky pacing back and forth, checking the peephole every few minutes.

He looked at her surprised but nodded heading towards a dark brown duffel bag. He dug around in there til he pulled out a pretty torn up card box. He walked over and sat across from her. 

"What game you want to play?" He asked his voice gruff. 

"How about bullshit? You ever play that before?"

Bucky didn't blush like Steve normally would and Celia felt a little disappointed. 

"Yeah. The army got boring pretty quickly, well except for the fighting of course." Bucky informed, pulling the cards out of the box.

They played a few rounds of bullshit, go fish, and old maid. They made little dares along the way and both were laughing hard as Clint walked into the room.

"Hey birdie, wanna join us?" Celia asked. He looked at them wearily but nodded. They moved the game to the floor so they'd have more room. Bucky double checked the door and windows again before sitting next to Celia, their knees touching. 

"Strip. We should add strip to the next card game." Clint suggested, his the corners of his lips quirked up in a full out smirk.

"How about War?" Celia asked, feeling confident. Clint cackled and began setting up the game.

Rustling came from behind Celia and she turned to find Sam waking up. He glared at them before slinking his way off the couch and next to Bucky. "You guys talk too loud." He grumbled, snatching his cards from Clint's grip.

"Wait, alcohol will make this more interesting." Celia smirked. She found the stash of liquor Clint had in his bag and brought out the tiny bottles. They were the kind you could get in a hotel minibar.

Clint pouted at her and let out a whimper when the three started drinking. 

With the liquor coating her throat, she began setting down her cards.

Not even a couple seconds later Scott appeared. "I smelled whiskey." he said pointing to the small bottle in Sam's hand. 

As Clint gathered up the cards again to re shuffle them out, Celia couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be.

By the time Steve and Wanda appeared for the shift change everyone was drunk and in various states of being undressed. Scott had brought out a big bottle of wine and Celia had found a mysterious bottle of Jack  Daniels hidden under the sink. 

Scott was currently winning. He'd only removed his socks. Bucky was down to his boxers--Celia was definitely not wishing for him to lose so he'd remove them--Clint had his pajama pants on, Celia only had her bra, undies, and one sock, and Sam was removing the last article of clothing on him, his shirt.

Celia started snorting. "What..What's on your chest?" She asked. 

Sam glared at her and folded his hands over his  chest. "Is nothin'." He slurred. Scott moved Sam's hand away and started laughing, his head thrown back. 

"Great tattoo man. Really great." He laughed. 

On Sam's chest was a tattoo of Pac-man about to chomp down on Sam's left nipple. Bucky started making the "waka waka waka " noise and everyone started laughing. Celia leaned against Bucky who was shaking from his laughter. Sam was glaring at everyone.

"I was drunk one night." He said folding his arms over his chest again. 

Celia hear footsteps and turned her head to find Steve and Wanda staring at them in confusion.

"What is even..." Cap trailed off as Clint stood up.

"O Captain, my Captain." Clint jested, slinging his arms around Steve's neck. Steve stood there dumbfounded, his arms quickly wrapping around Clint's waist to hold him up.

"What is going on here?" Steve said trying to keep a stern face as Clint nuzzled into Steve's neck.

"Strip War." Celia said letting out a little hiccup. She buried her face in Bucky's chest and his arm snaked around her.

Wanda looked helplessly at everyone. She covered her eyes with her hands and went back to her room, quietly murmuring about too many bare chests.

Steve sighed and motioned for everyone to get out. He'd go take watch  by himself. Sam and Scott sprinted for the bedroom , their whoops of excitement filling the air. Apparently Clint and Steve had the best mattress.

Steve walked to the couch and placed Clint on his lap. Clint was out in seconds, curled around the blond.

Celia was too drunk to move so she pushed Bucky to the ground and curled up around him, using his chest as a pillow and pulling the arm he had around her closer so she could use it as a blanket around her bare shoulder.

He looked at her uncertainly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	15. Now That's More Like It

"In the jungle, welcome to the jungle ."

\- Welcome to the Jungle- Guns N' Roses

\---

 

"This is ridiculous." Clint said over the comm.

"You can say that again." Celia said happily disarming the man in front of her.

He fell to the ground quickly and she spun the gun he held like in the old westerns.

"Got four more coming at your six." Natasha said.

Celia nodded at her and realized she couldn't see her. "Got it." She said into the comm and turned to the four approaching agents.

Taking one down with a zap of her finger, she launched herself at the closest one.

Clint's arrows shot by and took out the two remaining men.

The man in her grip wriggled and placed his hands on her hips pushing her back.

He charged immediately, giving Celia barely any seconds to spare to dodge. She spun on her hand and extended her leg to trip him as he made his way back to her.

He grabbed her clothes by the neck and the material ripped.

Concentrating on her powers, she formed a small electrical blast and smacked him in the face with it.

He passed out and Celia stood up a bit wobbly.

"Next time, take me out on a date." She said, hearing Clint's laughter through the comm.

Natasha appeared behind Celia and surveyed the damage. "Got the chip?" She asked Clint.

"Affirmative ma'am." He said making Natasha roll her eyes.

This mission was an easy one. The guys guarding the chip containing the passcode to the worlds nukes were dumber than water.

Their movement were slow, their team work sad. It had taken the three only half an hour to finish the job.

It was a small wonder how the chip had been taken.

Celia heard a thumping noise from her side and was graced with Clint and his smirk, in his hands a small green chip.

He tossed it back and forth between his hands.

"Coulson better find us a better job." He said handing the chip to Nat who put it in a safe container no bigger than the chip.

"I'd be careful what you say." Natasha said pulling out a cell to tell S.H.I.E.L.D they were done.

The trio walked out of there and into the bustling streets of Tokyo, Japan.

They ducked into a set of bathrooms at the park nearby and changed out of their clothes to blend in with the crowd.

Celia emerged in blue jeans, a red sweater and sneakers. She'd tied her long blond hair into a pony tail.

Natasha had a large purse to go with her black jeans and stylish blue sweater top.

Celia put her uniform inside the purse. Clint emerged in faded jeans and a jersey, a cap on his head. He put his retractable arrows and bow in the purse also.

The weapons had been a gift from Anthony Stark. A famous billionaire with good looks that made Celia's heart pound. He was also a tech genius and Ironman. As in Ironman the gold and red suit wonder that saved the city.

S.H.I.E.L.D was still trying to recruit him Clint said.

Coulson's voice was heard over the line and Celia stiffened. "We have another mission. Seems they kept a back up copy. I'm sending coordinates now." He said and Celia sighed. This would be a long day.

 

\----

 

When they arrived they were surprised to see a man with an AC/DC shirt, baseball cap, and sunglasses standing at the entrance to the parking garage.

Clint glanced at him hesitantly when he waved and rolled down his window as the man approached.

"Third floor." The man said. Clint looked at him confused. "The chip you're looking for. It's on the third floor. JARVIS picked it up the minute I got here."

"And you are?"

"Wow, the disguise works that well? Tony Stark at your service." The man said taking Clint's hand off the wheel to shake it.

Celia made a gasped sound and Tony turned his attention to her, pulling his shades lower. "Two pretty woman with you Hawkeye?" He asked. "Makes me having to join you even more fun." He said.

He stuck his hand into the car again and pressed the unlock button before hurriedly jumping into the back seat with Celia.

"Park on ground level closest to the elevator." He said to Clint before turning to Natasha with a grin. When she just glared at him he winced and turned his attention to Celia.

"Hello gorgeous." He said taking her hand and shaking it firmly but not to tight.

She flushed at his words.

"Hello Mr. Stark." She barley managed to get out.

He smirked at her. "Please call me Tony, Mr.Stark was my father."

"Ok wait one fucking second. Why are you here and giving orders?" Clint asked breaking Tony's attention away from Celia much to her disappointment.

"Coulson didn't say anything about you being here."

" Coulson doesn't know I'm here." Tony said smirking.

"Since I'm not part of S.H.I.E.L.D or joining the Avengers - which I know you all are apart of which is stupid since it's not even official or been used yet - I have to come here as...Agent James White." Tony said pausing to look at the badge he pulled from his pocket.

"That chip upstairs is very valuable and you need all the help you can get so I'd really like it if you'd drive bird boy." Tony said.

Clint put the car into gear with a curse and drove into the parking garage.

"Fury is gonna kill me." Tony said smiling.

"Fury?" Celia asked curiously.

"Angry man with an eye patch ? Constant constipated look? Looks like this one youtubers pug ?" Tony said and Celia shook her head.

"Good thing you haven't met him though I am surprised. He is the one behind this damn Avengers thing." Tony said hopping out of the car after saying that.

They'd parked right next to the elevator as Tony requested and they walked towards it, getting on in a matter of seconds.

Tony pressed floor three and leaned against the side.

"Where's your suit?" Clint asked getting his now out of Natasha's bag and unfolding it.

"The damn place is rigged with software that'll freak out if the suit it within 500 yards. I'm not entirely useless without it so don't worry about me buttercup." Tony said grinning.

"Like hell I'd be worried about you." Clint said.

"Touchy." Tony said holding his hands up in surrender.

Natasha rolled her eyes and scoffed just as the elevator doors opened.

\----

"Never. Doing that again." Clint huffed leaning against the wall, nudging a dead body over in the process.

Natasha raised an eyebrow but sank on the floor next to him.

"If Coulson... Fucking gives us another mission in the next 2 days... I'm gonna go Terminator on his... Ass." Clint said in between breaths. 

So it turned out the security was way better at the building. Celia couldn't recall a moment she'd ever seen so many people flock at her , Tony, Clint, and Natasha. Her heart was like a jack hammer and her vision was fuzzy. Unknowingly, she leaned against Tony's shoulder thinking it was a wall.

His arms wrapped around her waist to steady her. "Woah there. Not the time to go down on us missy." he said.

Clint abruptly stood up and took Celia from Tony. "She's probably got a concussion, Nat can you radio in Coulson and place the chip somewhere safe?" Clint said removing one hand from Celia's back to give the chip to Nat.

Tony intercepted it though, and held the chip in his hand triumphantly.

"The fuck?" Clint said adjusting Celia in his grip a little to roughly. Her head spun some more and she groaned softly. 

"You guys have a copy, I've got a copy. It's a win-win situation." Tony said walking slowly backwards towards the windows.

Clint sputtered and Natasha stepped forward. "Mr.Stark. We need that chip to bring back to S.H.I.E.L.D." She said her voice clipped.

Tony nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah totally. See the thing is, I wouldn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D as far as I could throw it." he said. "I doubt you'll do the chip any good back at your place, so I'll just work on this one and such. Coulson won't be to mad...probably." Tony said winking at Coulson's name.

At that moment metal came crashing through the windows and Tony's suit appeared, latching on to him piece by piece.

"Doesn't really matter if they pick up my suit now does it?" He said before his visor went down. He did a two finger salute and flew out the broken window, chip in hand.


	16. A Day With Bucky

"Why don't you two walk around, see what there is around here?" Steve said after their 1st week was over.

Celia looked up from her bagel and looked around to see who Steve was referring to.

Steve seemed to understand no one knew who he meant. All of them were surrounding the table. 

"Bucky and Celia." He said and Celia's eyebrows raised in surprise. Steve seemed to be shoving them together as much as he could. She'd been on the same shift rotation as Bucky and now this. 

"Alright." Bucky said setting his empty coffee cup in the sink. 

Celia stood up and began putting on her disguise. Bucky just tucked his hair under his cap and put on a bulky jacket but Celia had to put on a dark brow wig, hat, plus a thick coat. It was cold in this new location so she snagged some gloves to put on. 

Stepping outside, Celia tightened the jacket around herself. Bucky looked ready to hand over his jacket but she shook her head.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and they walked. He seemed in awe still of cars passing by that she couldn't help but smile. As they walked he kept pleasant chatter, asking about things she liked, talking about his time with the Howling Commandos. 

They came across an old looking ice cream parlor and Celia dragged him inside. He only blinked at the amount of flavors on the board and looked at her.

"Want me to order for you?" She asked seeing how uncomfortable he was. He nodded and stiffly went to his seat.

She ordered a them both two scoops, a strawberry vanilla for her and a chocolate vanilla for him. Walking over to the both, she sat across from him waiting for her name to be called to go up.

"I got you a chocolate vanilla." She said leaning an elbow on the table so she could rest her chin on her hand. 

"That's fine." His gaze was trained on the crowd walking by.

"Is there something wrong?"

Bucky stayed silent, his jaw hardened.

"I...there are times where I'm still uncertain with my control of ...him. My control is usually lost within crowds, all the noise and the people make it hard to concentrate." 

"Don't worry you have me. Just focus on me." She said reaching across the table to squeeze his arm. He looked at her strangely, a flush on his cheek. 

He remained silent and Celia got up to get the ice cream when her name was called.

They ate it quickly, Celia not at all surprised Bucky didn't get a brain freeze. "Stupid super soldier serum." she thought to herself, biting her lip as her own brain freeze blazed through her head. 

"How long do you think Steve will let us roam around?" She asked as they stepped outside. Her gaze focused on a newsstand and she walked towards it, pleased when she saw fliers surrounding it about events in town. "We could go do something fun while we're looking around." 

Bucky raised an eyebrow and followed. "I'm assuming Steve will just call us when he needs us." He said. He tilted his head as she rifled through the fliers. "There's a guitar concert in a restaurant not to far from here." She mostly said to herself but Bucky's interests perked. "Do you like guitar?" She asked studying the flier more closely.

"I used to play a little. Nothing major." He said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Its starts in ten minutes, let's go. It's $25.00 admission." She said taking the flier and following the map to find the bar, all the while Bucky looking like he couldn't contain his excitement.

They stepped into the the place and Celia adjusted her eyes to how dark it was. The front of the place was a restaurant/bar. It was lit only by the candles on the tables and dimmed ceiling lights. To the left there was a short line that was half hidden by a half-wall. 

It seemed the guitar concert would be in the back of the restaurant. 

Bucky and Celia got in line and Bucky pulled out a battered wallet to get some money. They stood in line for a while before finally reaching a man behind a makeshift stand. 

Bucky handed over the money and the man stamped their hands before waving them through. They weaved their way through a throng of people to a set of fold up chairs near the stage. It was slightly smaller than the restaurant. There was a bar and tables with chairs. There was a small raised stage in the middle of the room and fold-up chairs surrounding it. A lone microphone and stool stood were set up on top of it. 

The chairs were spaced close together and the lights were dimmed. Celia shrugged off her coat as the amount of people plus no air conditioning was heating her up. Bucky's leg was pressed against hers and she struggled not to think inappropriate thoughts.

"It's just his leg for fuck's sake." She thought to herself. It was definitely because she spent to much time with Tony. She felt someone tap her shoulder and a waitress asked if she could get them anything. Celia just asked for a water and Bucky shook his head no and the waitress walked back to the bar. 

"Have you ever been to one of these?" She asked.

He dipped his head closer to hers so he could speak into her ear, the entire room was loud with chatter and Bucky's breath against her ear made her shiver.

"One time. Steve and I were at a friends party and we went down to this little bar far from town. There was thing young guy there, he played the guitar like it was a part of him. I took lessons from him for a bit but money was tight. Then there was the whole joining the force." Bucky said getting a nostalgic look. 

The waitress returned with her water and Celia gulped almost all of it down, not realizing how thirsty she was. The lights dimmed even lower and the light on the stage brightened. Everyone began quieting down and Bucky adjusted in his seat so now his entire left side was pressed against her. 

She took another gulp of water.

An older man came on stage and as he sat on the stool. He began with making jokes and Celia let herself relax. She looked at the flier as he began playing a tune. This would be a two hour concert, hopefully Steve wouldn't need them til after.

The man switched between telling stories and jokes and singing and playing the guitar. While he told stories he'd tune his guitar and Bucky would whisper in her ear during the songs what chords he was using if it was a unique set, or if he recognized a song. 

Near the end, the man had decided to just play music and Celia leaned her head against Bucky's shoulder, closing her eye and just listening to the music. 

Bucky moved his arm and hesitantly placed it around her shoulder and pulled her closer. His natural smell washed over her and she buried her head into his shirt. 

How the hell could someone smell so good?

\---

Steve thankfully hadn't called and after the concert they decided to go out and eat. There was some international food fest going on -and after telling Steve that he and the other Avengers should come- and they decided to go to it.

Celia slipped her hand into his flesh one and his almost as a reflex curled around hers immediately. She smiled and they walked towards the pounding music and the smell of food. 

There were booths lined up on the street and sidewalk, next to a small library there was a grass lot where people had set up chairs and blanket, a set of big speakers and a band Celia had never heard of were in the front. 

"Why couldn't we have hidden in this area?" Celia muttered bitterly. Bucky just chuckled and they waited near the ticket booth for the other Avengers. 

Celia soon caught sight of Wanda's auburn hair.

Said girl was making her way through the crowd like she had a mission, she was smiling wildly and dragging Sam by the hand. He was trying to keep pace but stumbled along the way, the smaller girl unsurprisingly stronger.

She was wearing a dark blue sweater and jeans. Her hair was in a twist braid and when she reached Celia, she stole the latter girls hat. "Hey!" Celia cried trying to fix her hair. 

"Shouldn't we be trying to stay undercover?" Celia hissed letting go of Bucky's hand to try and snag her hat back. Wanda just stuck her tongue out and darted behind Clint. 

Clint was shifting nervously on his feet, his hand touching his ears every now and then. 

Instantly Celia felt bad, in the heat of the moment she realized how sensitive Clint was with crowds. His hearing aids were STARK tech so they worked better than average and the crowd must've been extremely loud.

He caught her looking at him and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm fine." He mouthed. 

Steve slid up behind him, and as Celia watched, she could see how close Clint and him were now that she was aware about what was happening between them. 

Clint was angled more towards Steve, and Steve kept brushing against Clint as Sam handed them tickets. He came by Bucky, Wanda, and Celia and gave them each 8 tickets to go get food and drinks. 

The group split off, Wanda pulling Clint and Sam towards the Scandinavian booth. Steve looked lost so, not letting go of Bucky's hand, looped her arms through Steve's.

"What do you guys have in mind for food?" She asked. 

Bucky shrugged. 

"Up to you." Steve said.

Celia's eyes lit up as she saw an Indian booth and dragged both men towards it. "We've got twenty-four tickets, we're going all out." She said smiling in a way that seemed to make Steve worry. Bucky just rolled his eyes and handed over his tickets, Steve was more reluctant though. 

They ended up order three beers, an order of samosas, Roti, Raita to use as dipping sauce, Tandoori chicken,rice kheer and mango curry.

They spotted Sam, Clint, and Wanda and sat down next to them. Celia was glad they'd snagged a table.

"Oh god that's hot." Steve said grabbing his beer to dull the heat.

"Dip the Roti into the Raita." Celia suggested, pushing the cup of Raita towards Steve.

He eagerly dove into it and she giggled. Bucky was eating silently, watching Clint and Wanda debate how much paprika was just to much. Sam was just enjoying some chicken thing on his plate. 

"How do you like it?" Celia looked at Bucky waiting for a response. 

"Pretty good. I can handle more than Steve." He said shooting a smirk at said friend.

Clint laughed at that and Steve pouted. 

Celia would just enjoy this moment, it wasn't like it'd stay this way forever. Knowing how stubborn Steven and Tony were, this would not go down nicely.

As it is she should probably text Natasha to tell her what happened. She'd been responding with vague details and she had a feeling Nat knew she wasn't at her flat still. 

When they finished and Steve had tossed away the trash, they moved to the grass.

It had gotten colder so Celia cuddled up to Bucky. He in response wrapped his metal arm around her shoulders. 

Surprisingly the arm wasn't cold, his new super soldier arm seemed to be part of his unnaturally warm body.

Wanda was close by, sitting criss crossed between Sam's legs while he leaned back on his arms. She animatedly moving her hands, telling a story about some TV show she had watched. 

Clint was listening, nodding his head along to the music. He'd taken off his thicker jacket to sit on, leaving his leather one on. 

Steve was sitting next to him and from this angle she could see their pinkies were intertwined under the sleeve.

The band started doing a cover of "Somebody Told Me"- The Killers.

Wanda and Celia began singing along. Clint tried chiming win but his pitch was off . He didn't seem to care though and soon Sam joined in also.

Bucky and Steve just looked at them confused.

Yeah, Celia was just going to enjoy this moment until the shit hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ holy shit 2000 words. I've been trying to get more of a character development for their relationship and I hoped this helped a bit. Thanks for reading !]


	17. Avengers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a screw-up when Celia sees Bruce's photos so I fixed. Sorry about that.

"I didn't make it sugar, playin' by the rules."  
-"Trouble Man- Marvin Gaye

\---

Before 

The meeting room was colder than Vostok Station in Antarctica. Scratch that, Antarctica was motherfucking cold. Celia doubted anything could compare to it.

She vibrated her body so quickly no one could tell, the electrical currents warming her up instantly.

The room was windows on three sides, on the seventeenth floor of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.S operative buildings. There was a long oval brown mahogany table and black swivel chairs to sit in.

There was a TV mounted on the wall and Celia could sense security cameras everywhere.

Coulson had brought Natasha, Clint, and herself to the meeting room to talk about The Avengers Initiative actually taking place. They would meet Director Fury-who they'd all done research on after Tony name dropped him- and the rest of their team.

The three agents had all sat on the right side of the table, their backs to the window. Coulson gave them files on the other three members of the team before retreating to standing in the corner near the television.

Celia was in between Clint on her right and Natasha on her left. She was always between them, something inside her made her feel safer not to be on the outside if she didn't have to.

"Aha, so Stark caved in." Celia said nudging Clint's elbow. He just grunted, clearly still holding a grudge on Tony from the first time they had met.

Celia shifted her attention towards Natasha and took out two photographs.

"Dr. Bruce Banner." She inspected the first photo, looking over his soft chocolate curled hair. "He's kinda cute." She observed, titling his picture to get a better look.

Clint glanced at the picture curiously. Celia set the photo down and looked at the next picture.

"Now this is a glamour shot." She confirmed, trying not to laugh at the terrible photograph some poor S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had taken. She was sure a toddler could take a better one.

"I can feel my heart pounding." Clint cooed.

Natasha leaned over to look before sliding a sheet of paper in front of Celia. "He's the one I had to get last week." She said.

Celia nodded, remembering how when Natasha had come back to their shared flat, she had blasted the air conditioning, complaining about stupid heat.

Celia set the photo down and picked up the paper.

"Great, big words." She sarcastically said.

She scanned the new paper for anything she could understand.

"So we have the Jolly Green Giant on our team?" She asked.

Coulson just rolled his eyes and put a hand up to his earpiece. He began speaking into it lowly and Celia sighed, snagging a photo of Tony from Clint's pile.

Her heart leaped and she freaked, her vibrations making a szzzt sound and everyone looked at her surprised except.

She shrugged and mumbled a sorry.

She returned her attention to the picture and when no one was looking, slid it into the pocket of her black combat pants.

"Shouldn't there be one more file?" Natasha asked when Coulson was done with his ear piece.

"That member is a surprise." He said and Celia blinked at the emotion flashing through his eyes. Was that excitement? Was Coulson even capable of emotions ?

Natasha just looked wearily at him.

A timid knock came at the door and Coulson walked over to open it. Bruce Banner stood there awkwardly in the doorway. He had jeans and a purple button down.

Clint, Natasha, and Celia stood up in unison, spooking the guy a little.

Celia stretched a hand over the table and Bruce walked over.

He shook it and she smiled at him. "Agent Celia Hayes aka Volt. Just Call me Celia."

Clint introduced himself next and Natasha just nodded.

They all sat down, Bruce across from Natasha.

They waited a few more minutes, Celia playing with her sparks, sending them back and forth between each hand.

Bruce watched mildly surprised.

"I've never seen anything like that."

"I'm a unique person." She said with a smile but her tone conveyed not to ask any further questions.

"So, this is my team of misfit toys!"

The door swung open and Tony Stark walked in, an exasperated red head following behind.

Bruce turned in his seat and raised slowly.

Clint, Natasha , and Celia stood up in unison again.

"You guys are like The Shinning . Well if the Shinning had triplets." He said coming around the table to shake their hands.

He shook Natasha's then Celia's hand before turning to Clint who looked as taunt as his bow strings.

"Mr.Barton." He said suddenly serious, his arm out.

Clint looked at him suspiciously and shook his hand, dropping it quickly.

"I'm sorry about our first meeting." He said and Clint looked at him surprise.  
Tony had talked to fast for him to read his lips Celia realized.

Tony sighed and looked at the red head. "Pepper, remind me to make better hearing aids for Barton." He said before signing to Barton his apology and promise of new aids much to Clint's surprise.

Pepper pulled out a tablet and wrote it down.

"I'm Tony Stark as I'm sure you know, this lovely girl is Pepper Potts my girlfriend."

"And babysitter." Pepper said under her breath making Celia chuckle.

Tony turned his attention to Bruce and shook his hand enthusiastically. Tony was going on about how great Dr.Banner's work in gamma radiation was and Pepper stood off to the side looking unsure what to do.

She seemed like the type of girl who was used to having the situation handled and in control by her and she seemed so lost.

Celia decided to go make friends, working with Stark meant being with his girlfriend to, even though she was trying to hide her disappointment. Of course he had a girlfriend.

She stood up and walked over to Pepper.

"Hi I'm Celia." She said offering her hand.

Pepper's expression flashed to one of relief and she shook Celia's hand.

"Pepper."

"Want to go get some coffee? It's freezing in here."

Pepper nodded and head towards the door.

"Get me a water and Clint wants hot chocolate." Natasha called out.

"My usual Pep." Tony called out and Bruce just shook his head, not wanting anything.

The two woman walked down the halls towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

The door opened before they could reach it and a tall, hunky blond stood there.

"Oh...sorry." He said once he realized that he was blocking the elevator.

An annoyed looking agent stood behind him.

"I'm here to bring Mr.Rogers to the team meeting." The agent said monotone.

Celia didn't like the ton of the agent and motioned for the blonde to come out of the elevator.

He did, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Before the agent could press the elevator button, Celia place a hand on the door.

She smiled and kept her tone even.

"Would you mind getting some drinks for us?"

The agent was about to protest but Celia raised a hand, letting sparks show.

"I'd really appreciate it." Her tone darkened.

The agents face fell and nodded. Celia listed off the drink and turned to the blonde. He mumbled "black coffee", and Celia added it to the list.

With a small wave, she let the elevator door and swung around to face Pepper and the man.

"Looks like we don't have to get the drinks now."

Pepper raised an eyebrow but smiled slightly.

"Agent Celia Hayes aka Volt at your service." She said giving a mock bow, sweeping down to the floor.

She grinned and stuck her hand out to the shocked Rogers.

"You're can call me Celia." She said and he took her hand gently, his grip slightly tight and very warm.

"This is Pepper." She said.

Pepper and Rogers introduced themselves.

"Steve Rogers, pleasure to meet you both."

Celia couldn't stop her jaw from dropping open.

She was on a team with Captain America ?!


	18. May I Have This Dance?

\---

present

 

Celia awoke from a nice sleep, the blankets cocooning her in warmth.

It was a week later from the International Food Fest and Steve wanted to move again. Apparently Steve's plan was going into action tomorrow. Getting a helacarrier was a big variable in the plan.

Bucky and Celia had been hanging out more, the Avengers ( could they even still be called that?) getting comfortable without thinking the other Avengers were closing in.

Her phone chimed and she rolled over to grab it.

Ten missed messages from Natasha. A lump formed in her throat and she unlocked her phone, calling the super spy.

 _"I've been trying to reach you all morning._ " The agent said sounding breathless.

"Sorry I was sleeping." Celia answered.

" _Tony's onto Steve. He knows about the helacarrier. Ross gave us only so many hours to bring you guys in."_

"What do you mean 'you guys'?"

 _"Don't bullshit me. I'm not an idiot."_ Natasha hissed into the phone.

"I'm sorry." Celia said softly.

She heard rustling on the other end. _"I Haven't mentioned to anyone that you're with Steve right now but you better have a good fucking excuse why you went from neutral to team Cap."_ Natasha growled.

"I'll explain when -if- this ends."

 _"You better. Warn Steve to hurry up with his plan."_ Natasha said and the line went silent.Celia clutched the phone tighter.

 _"Tell Clint I love him...I love you to."_ Natasha said and Celia didn't know hearing those words from the hard core Russian who could affect her in such a way.

Natasha was more family than Celia could ever hope for, and so was Clint, so she didn't feel embarrassed when her throat thickened and her voice warbled through the line.

"I love you too."

_"Don't do anything stupid. Make sure Clint keeps his ass in line, and please, please, stay safe. This is a Civil War after all."_

With that Natasha hung up Celia sat on her bed, staring at the screen of her phone numbly.

\----

She told Steve what Natasha had told her and his face grew closed off.

After that the Avengers had sped up their packing, Scott even lent them his ants. Scott still wouldn't say where he had been on the night of the fest -Celia felt that he'd snuck off to call his fiance Hope Pym- and the others respected his privacy.

Celia was packing her suitcase when a knock came at her door.

The door was already open but Bucky stood there waiting for permission to step in. She waved him in and continued packing, his footsteps not making any sound against the hardwood floor.

His hand was on her shoulder and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "We need to talk." He said his voice devoid of emotion.

Celia froze with the zipper to her bag in her hand. She swallowed and let go of the shirt in her hands, wanting to see where this was going.

"Talk about what?" She sat on the edge of her bed, patting the mattress to tell him he could sit next to her but he refused.

"Steve told me what's happened. He and I agreed we want to give you an out." He crossed his arms.

"An...out?" she asked clearly not understand what was happening.

"Yeah. Steve told me about how you were neutral, technically its my fault you're now considered a fugitive because I wanted to see you again. I can't remember what I did to you but it must have been bad and I just wanted to apologize, but...I can't say I'm sorry enough and for you to stay here? Even though what I put you through? and I see your expression when you get a text from Natasha. I can't force you. Tony is your best friend too isn't he? I don't want you hurting."

Bucky lifted a hand up and cupped her cheek, she leaned in instinctively.

"First off, no one knows I'm here but Natasha. I'm here of my own free will and I'm staying of my own free will. Second, you didn't do anything horrible to me. You talked to me, said you wanted to be my friend. I understand that HYDRA made you go berserk, I understand that you wouldn't intentionally hurt me even when you didn't know me back then. Third, yes Tony is my best friend, and I miss Natasha and him very much but they'll understand. I'm not hurting Buck."

He inhaled sharply when she said "Buck" and his eyes seemed glazed. The hand on her cheek moved to cup the back of her neck. She raised an eyebrow but didn't move and Bucky stepped closer, their chests almost touching.

"I just..." Bucky swallowed and glanced away quickly before staring into Celia's eyes in such a way that she could feel tingles in her toes. She didn't bother to check if her feet were actually sparking -or if was the feeling of Bucky being so close to her- because she didn't want to break the moment they were having. Not in a million years.

In one moment they were just looking at each other, the next Bucky's lips were on her and her eyes shuttered closed.

Her mind went blank and she was a bit slow to kiss back, her brain still processing what was happening. His hand cupping her neck moved to cup her entire head instead tugged on her hair. She let out a soft sound - that she would never admit to- and sank into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed back slowly, their lips moving in a pattern that felt familiar and new at the same time.

His metal arm circled around her waist and he pulled away, his breathing slightly heavy. Their foreheads were touching and Celia opened her eyes slowly.

"Whoa soldier, take me on a date first." She huffed breathlessly.

"Definitely."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She leaned up and kissed him again, his lips soft and slightly chapped.

"We can go tonight, Steve will understand." Bucky said looking extremely hopeful. Celia blinked and ran a hand through his hair.

"We're supposed to be escaping tonight. Helacarrier plan in motion."

She vibrated practically when Bucky kissed her again.

"Forget that for now. I've got to take my girl out." He said and left the room so suddenly she could have sworn he was quicksilver.

"Did he just call me his girl?" She asked herself out loud.

\------

Steve actually let them go, surprising the heck out of Celia.

She hurried to get changed, realizing she didn't really have any date appropriate clothing.

A knock came at her door and Wanda walked in. Her friend frowned slightly at Violet's frantic clothing search.

"I know all you packed were sweatpants and t-shirts. You're not gonna find a dress or skirt in there." Wanda pointed out, walking over to her own suitcase and began searching through it, pulling out an olive green shift dress with a semi sweet neckline. She handed the dress to Celia.

"I packed my suit also." Celia murmured.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You can't wear that on a date."

Violet took the dress and gave the girl a one armed hug, saying thank you. Wanda smiled and left her alone to put on the dress. A pair of black flats were outside the door and she slipped them on, glad her and Wanda - though different in height- were a match in sizing. She put on a thick brown coat of Clint's and walked out.

Bucky met her outside, his hair slicked back slightly, and a grin on his face. He was freshly shaven and smelled of mint and cologne.

He quickly took her hand and they walked towards the area the food fest had been.

They came across a small shopping center with brick buildings all smushed together. The one Bucky was heading for was the smallest in height and width and the door had paint chipping off. On the glass was a painted sign saying "Welcome to Charlie's Diner."

"When we were here last, I saw this older looking building. Did a little searching and this place has been here since the 1920's. A little slice of my world." He said leading her inside.

It was warm and the air was thick with the smell of burgers. They waited as a waitress in a 1920's style outfit brought them over to a booth.

The booths seat was cracked in places, the table chipped but Celia didn't complain. It was a small place with few seating areas. The entire thing resembled the 1950's more than than 1920's outfits the staff were wearing which threw Celia off a bit.

A jukebox was playing in the corner and Celia watched as group of couples were dancing around it.

Bucky saw her looking at them and opened his mouth."Julia Gerity." Celia turned and looked at him.

"The song they are playing is by Julia Gerity, I forgot what its called though. My mother had her record and used to play it when she went over to her friends houses." He smiled softly.

Celia reached across the table and placed his hand in hers, holding it tightly. He probably couldn't feel the pressure - because it was his metal arm- but he squeezed back.

"Why couldn't she play them at home?" She asked.

Bucky's face got tight. He looked about to say something but a waitress came by and they both ordered cokes. Surprisingly they both weren't hungry and just decided to talk around their drinks.

Bucky's metal thumb was rubbing circles on the back of her hand and she smiled.

"My father." Bucky blurted out and Celia knew he was repyling to her earlier question. Celia swallowed another sip of coke and waited for him to continue.

Bucky tightened his grip on her hand for a moment.

"My dad hated anything to do with music. God forbid my mom sang while cooking. I would usually end up at Steve's house to play my guitar if my father was home, had to keep it hidden under my bed. Steve's mom and my mom were close and she'd come by with me and listen to records while Steve and I would try to dance along.

"I started taking dancing lessons with my mom. He said laughing. "I ended up possibly breaking her toes a few times. It wasn't a total waste though, I can waltz like a pro."

Celia felt an idea forming and stood up. "Come with me." She didn't give him much choice as she dragged him towards the jukebox.

An older couple was standing by it, the man sliding a coin into the slot. The music come out slowly through the speaker and Celia made the first move.

She slipped her hand up his chest and settled it on his shoulder, the other hand grabbed his right hand gently and she moved so their bodies were pressed together.

He place his free arm around her waist and placed his chin on top of her head.

She sighed and swayed with him to the music, her mind focused on one thing and one thing only.

Him.


	19. Shawarma

"I ride through the city's backsides."

\- 'The Passenger'- Iggy Pop

\---

Before 

 

"What the ever loving fuck is that?" Clint's voice rasped through the comms. 

"Whatever they are, they are not happy." Celia said aiming an electrical blast at the beast. 

The first mission with the Avengers involved a God...and the God's brother trying to tear up the world. Who would've thought that Thor and Loki were real? That Asgard was real. Her gaze snapped to two of the creatures heading towards Steve and shot them with her blaster guns.

They weren't exactly "blaster guns", but she liked to think of them that way. Tony had built her a thick barred gun that - if she focused her energy into it- she could shoot electrical bullets through it.

"They are Chitauri." Thor's voice came from behind her and through the comm so she startled slightly. 

"Shit-whaty?" Clint's asked.

"Chit-ar-e. A remarkable shape shifting race." Thor said with some respect in his voice. Violet winced at Thor's starry eyed look and shot another of the grey armored aliens. 

"Can we please stop the chatter." Steve interrupted. "Focus on the battle, Natasha on your 6."

"Spoil sport." Clint muttered and Celia could finally spot him on the rooftop, his arrows flying at lightning speed. Hulk was currently running up a building to catch one of the motherships. Thor, Celia, and Steve were back to back, while Natasha was a few feet away doing her usual ninja style fighting.

Tony at that minute whizzed by with a few on his heel. They were chasing after him on...motorcycles? Floating motorcycles? Celia really had no idea how to describe it.

"Could use a little help here." Tony's strained voice hitting Celia in the core. She reacted straight away, She climbed on the back of Thor - who didn't even seem to notice- and jumped right as one of the Chitauri passed by, effectively knocking it off its bike. 

She panicked a little, trying to figure out how to make it move faster, but it was almost like she was one with the machine. The minute she thought 'faster' the thing roared forward, knocking two Chiaturi in front of her off their vehicles.

She focused on the chitauri in front of her, he was gaining on Tony fast and Tony was preoccupied. She took a deep breathe and dived off the bike onto the Chitauri. Her arms wrapped around its neck, her legs easily finding purchase on the bike. The beast made a strangled sound and the bike jerked. It tried to shake her off, its one hand reaching behind to try and push her off.

The thing made the vehicle go faster and they brushed by Tony who was firing his repulsers. 

She kept her grip firm, allowing some of her power to come through her hands and soon she was holding a crisped Chitauri. At that moment the entire thing shuttered to halt and everything seemed to freeze. 

Celia and the Chitauri hovered there in the air for a few seconds before it was free fall. She screamed flailing wildly. She sparked a few times but nothing happened. She could hear cursing on her line before her body was wrenched sideways.

Tony was cradling her in his arms, and Celia nearly sobbed with relief. His faceplate came up and his face was lined with worry. "I've got you, I've got you."He said soothingly. She clenched the armor in her grip. It was scratched up in places, the paint chipping.

He set her down gently and after making sure she was alright, went straight back up into the sky, heading for STARK Towers. She glanced in his direction questioningly before heading over to help Steve.

He flashed her a relieved smile and she winked back, knocking out two Chitauri. 

Almost thirty minutes in and Celia was loosing faith. Her energy was draining her and her training from Natasha about hand-to-hand combat was leaving her with sore hands and legs. 

There was a static sound and Natasha's voice came through the comm. "...close it....Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." Her voice finally betraying some emotion. Celia had always wondered ho her friend could be so calm during fights. 

Clint and Celia whooped with relief but that was short lived as another wave of Chitauri appeared. 

"Do it." Steve said slamming his shield into a Chiaturi's neck. 

"No wait." Tony's voice broke through. "Stark?" Steve asked confused. Celia stilled her motions for a second. "These things are still coming." Steve huffed slamming another Chitauri in the neck.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's going to blow in less than a minute." Tony stated.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" Clint's voice shrieked through the comm causing them all to wince.

"OF ALL THE FUCKING IRRESPONSIBLE, IDIOTIC THINGS TO DO!"

"Language." Steve said weakly. 

"And I know just where to put it." Tony ignored Clint. 

"Tony...where exactly are you putting it?" Celia asked turning around, trying to see if she could get a glimpse of him.

Steve seemed to know exactly where Tony was putting the Nuke and his face became closed off.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." 

Celia looked at him as if he was off his rocker. "What the hell are you guys going on about?" She snarled.

Steve just looked up - Thor having joined them a few minutes ago looked up as well. 

Celia tilted her head back and watched as Tony flew over them heading to where the portal was...with the nuke?

Celia's mouth went dry and she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"Tony." Her tone more vulnerable than she would've liked. "Please don't do this." 

"There's no other option." She could practically hear his smirk through the line and she bit back a whimper. 

Tears were streaming down her face as she watched Tony go through the portal.

She knew his suit couldn't operate in space, she knew and barley held herself together as more sobs came from her mouth.

The Chitauri seemed to know something was up and rushed at them full force. 

She had to focus, yeah focus, focus on the fact that she hadn't just lost a team mate, a man she'd respected, a man she was starting to have feelings for.

The Avengers attacked the enemy with newfound vigor. 

Then. All the Chitauri stopped. 

"Ok, what the hell." Clint said appearing behind Celia giving her a heart attack.

"It worked." Steve said breathless. They all looked up at the portal. 

But no Tony was appearing.

"Come on Stark." She heard Natasha.

Celia anxiously looked up at the sky, Steve's voice breaking her trance.

"Close it." 

Celia let out another choked sob. She watched as the beam of light to the portal cut out. The portal was slowly becoming smaller and she leaned into Clint, burying her head in his shoulder, not caring that the other Avengers might find her weak.

"Sun of a gun." She heard Steve say before Clint nudged her. She looked up  
and then she saw him. Tony was coming through the portal, his suit hurtling towards Earth.

She could tell something was wrong. He was heading straight down, no repulsers were kicking in, and his comm was dead. 

Clint must have sensed it to and  tightened his hold on her.

Thor glanced up thoughtfully and began swinging his hammer.

They waited a few more seconds til he cursed. "He's not slowing down." and he spun the hammer faster.

Celia hear a roar and suddenly Hulk was crashing into Tony, using the nearest building to slide down to the ground.

The Avengers didn't hesitate and ran towards the two. 

Celia sprinted as if her life depended on it, even passing Steve who she could see was surprised. She stopped only when she reached Tony who was lying on the concrete , the Hulk beside him a few feet away.

Steve and Celia kneeled down next to him on opposite sides. Thor came up and ripped off Tony's face plate. 

Clint grasped her shoulder as she put her face closer to Tony's, looking for any signs of life.

She moved back slightly, her fingers tracing his suit's chest. She paused with her hand over where the arc reactor was. 

Hulk roared and everyone flinched. Tony jerked and opened his eyes wide, sucking in as much air as he could get.

Hulk roared even louder in triumph.

"What the hell?" Tony asked looking around wildly. 

"What just happened?" He asked blinking quickly. "Please tell me nobody kissed me." He said swallowing loudly. "Unless it was you of course." He smirked at Celia.

Celia wiped her tears with the hand not still on Tony's chest and let out a laugh of relief. 

"We won", Steve said quietly and Tony smiled.

"Hurray!" He said weakly. "Woo, alright good job guys." He lifted an arm weakly before it thudded to the ground.

"Let's just not come in tomorrow..lets just...take a day." He said struggling. 

Clint was talking to Natasha through the comm and Celia leaned forward, letting her upper body drape over his chest.

He let out a puff of air and looked at her puzzled.

She knew that he was with Pepper but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"Glad you made it back Tony." She said smiling widely. Feeling tears in her eyes. One rolled free and Tony lifted an arm to wipe it away, the metal hand cold against her cheek. 

She glanced behind her - no one was paying attention to them - before turning back to him. She leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

When she pulled away he looked at her dumbstruck. She stood up on shaky legs and ignored the way Tony licked his lips. 

"I...ummm." He trailed off and cleared his throat. 

"You ever tried Shawarma?" Tony asked and Steve's lip twitched.

"There's a Shawarma place about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

Clint let out a wheeze slash laugh and Celia slumped against him.

They all were going to be alright.


	20. Everyone Has A Gimmick Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't exactly how CA:CW went down.

"Ooh, are you ready now?"

\-- "Kickstart My Heart"- Mötley Crüe

\---

Present

 

The suit Celia slipped into inside the van was high quality. It was a flexible rubber body suit that all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents wore, except Tony Stark had upgraded it quite a bit.

Wanda was playing with a deck of cards in her hands, her nervousness not subtle at all. Violet had tried to give her a pep talk earlier but the witch was having none of that. She'd just brushed off the help and took to playing with a deck of cards. Celia had a sinking suspicion they had been Pietro's.

Celia struggled a little with her boots and began cleaning her gun. In a way she felt like she was cheating. She was using Stark tech against Stark. Her leg began vibrating and she focused on her gun so her leg would stop.

A knock came at the van's door before Clint walked in. His eyes looked at the gun and his hand traveled to his arrows unsure like Violet.

They had betrayed Stark by following Steve. They knew the price and had gone full in. Violet was still slightly unsure how she'd been dragged into it.

"Cap says we're going to be moving soon. Everyone remember their plan?" Clint regressed back a little when Wanda's hand glowed red.

"Yes." She had a unknown undertone to her voice that Clint didn't seem to like and he hurried out of the van. 

Even though him and the Maximoff twins had an unspeakable bond, he still became skittish around her powers. Side affects from a crazy Asgardian ruling over his brain. 

A few minutes later Wanda and Violet came out of the van, their weapons all cleaned and triple checked. Steve gave them a grim look before they began heading towards Leipzig-Halle airport.

 

\------

They were in a stand-off.

AN HONEST TO GOD STAND-OFF. Celia forced herself to remain still as her body twitched with energy. She needed to focus...focus on fighting against her team. 

Across from her was Rhodey and boy did his armor more than ever look more unappealing. His armor was made for war, he had guns out in the open ready to stare down any enemy. 

Peter was next to him in his suit. She'd missed his frantic energy and had almost smiled when he'd stolen Captain's shield. Natasha was staring up at Tony who hovered a few inches of the ground, his face plate down so Celia had no idea what his expression was.

Natasha's legs were tensed, ready to spring at a word from Tony. Celia and her had made eye contact earlier and Natasha had looked less than pleased. Nat hadn't looked at her again, she hadn't even bothered looking at Clint, her entire aura and focus was on Tony. 

Vision hovered behind them, his gaze on Wanda. 

The now King of Wakanda stood next to Tony, power and grace radiating from him. She caught Bucky shifting slightly and her heart clenched. He was directly across from the King. The man who blamed Bucky for his father's death.

Sam and Scott were on either side of Celia, slightly further up and trying to block her as if she couldn't handle her own. She took one more glance at War Machine and licked her lips.

Clint was watching Natasha with slightly narrowed eyes, his stance angled towards Cap. 

Steve was clenching his fist while Wanda looked pale behind him. She was dwarfed by Steve and Clint - they had decided for her to stay the furthest back for a strategic move- and Bucky was now still. She wasn't sure he was breathing. 

"What do we do Cap?" Sam asked barley moving his lips. 

"We fight." Steve started moving and the rest of his team followed him, moving in unison. Celia swallowed the lump in her throat and began picking up her pace along with the rest of the group. 

And there it went straight to hell. Both sides seemed to already have targets. Steve and Tony lunged at each other, Steve stumbling back a little as Tony's repulsers propelled him. T'Challa charged at Bucky, sending both men spiraling to the ground. Falcon was looping in the sky trying to get shake Rhodey off his tail. Celia charged up her gun and shot at Rhodey, her electrical bullets missing his heel by inches. 

Clint shot an arrow at Stark which exploded on impact with the armor's shoulder. Natasha was landing kicks and punches on Scott but he was staying strong, managing to clip her hard in the jaw. 

Wanda and Vision were helping their responding teams, she saw as Scott was flung backwards. Natasha was moving quickly, locking onto Clint. Celia charged up her engergy and blasted at Natasha, using her hands so there'd be less damage than with the gun. Natasha shot her a look as it hit her leg.

Of course that didn't stop the Blackwidow. She was on top of Clint, Slamming her fist into his chest. Clint fell to the ground and Natasha swung her leg back, about to kick Clint in the face. Wanda helped a few minutes later, Natasha's ankle glowed red as she was flung off of Clint and into a loading crate. 

Celia winced and ran off to where Bucky and T'Challa were. 

"Man that man is flexible." She thought as T'Challa did a back bend to avoid one of Bucky's fists. 

She tackled the King, sending them sprawling on the cement. He was up in an instant, his posture tenser than before. He slammed a leg into her shoulder and she bit back a curse. Bucky came up from behind the Wakandian and put him in a choke hold. The man easily slipped out of it and back flipped away. 

Bucky helped Celia up just as T'Challa attacked, his hands moving so fast it was getting hard for Celia to block. She charged her foot with as much power as she dared and spiral kicked the King in the side. He went down with barley a sound. 

"Let's go." Celia grabbed Bucky's hand and ran, Sam saw them and hurried after them. Rhodey was now caught up with Clint's arrows so the trio sprinted into the airport with no casualties...until Peter came crashing through a window. Celia hid behind a pillar as Peter, Sam, and Bucky dueled it out..which left Sam and Bucky webbed to the floor.

"Are you kidding me." Celia cracked a small smile and charged up her fingers. Setting them as close to Sam and Bucky's flesh as she could, she melted away the web's. Turned out there were ways to get around the sticky webs.

"Com'on boys, we got a helacarrier to catch."

Just then there was an explosion and Scott was suddenly giving the "Fifty Foot Woman " a run for her money.

"Make that jet...." Celia couldn't help but stare up in awe at the man.

They began running again, swapping Sam for Steve. They'd nearly reached the jet when Celia happened to watch Rhodey crash into the ground. 

She came to a stop her eyes widened, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth. She could hear Steve and Bucky yelling at her, see Natasha and T'Challa gaining on her. 

Tony came down next, landing next to Rhodey slightly unstable. She could see him cradling his friend her her breathing quickened. It was as if everything was hitting her now. Rhodey and her had never really been close, she'd seen him only when he visited Tony every few months but he was great at poker, could handle Tony, and made a hell of a chocolate cake. 

A sharp pain came from her injured shoulder as Steve pulled her, T'Challa's claws swiping through the air where her face had been.

She was shoved into the jet by Bucky and she went into autopilot, starting up the jet, checking the fuel and if their were any safety lights blinking. 

Steve ran a few minutes later and she pressed the button to close the jet's loading door. 

Steve grasped her shoulder and pulled her into a tight side hug. She winced a little at the pain from her shoulder but didn't make a noise. He sat in the pilot seat and began flipping switches and soon they were in the air.

Bucky stood next to her looking ragged. He had an arm draped around her waist tightly, their hips touching and legs touching. He leaned his head down and gave her a long and slow kiss.

His lips tasted salty from sweat and blood but Celia couldn't care less at the moment. He bit her lip gently, sucking it which elicited a moan from her.

Steve cleared his throat and Celia jumped a little sending him a sheepish smile.

Maybe things would be alright now?


	21. Giant Ducks Are Not Pets

"Got to get up for the coming attack."

-"Aces High"- Iron Maiden

\---

Before

 

"Ok, next time I say Richards is a bastard, you all agree with me." Tony snarled before blasting his repulsers at a pair of ducks.

Thirty foot, sixty ton metal ducks with razor sharp teeth.

The day had started out as normal. The Avengers were all in the common area of the STARK towers which is where Tony had allowed them all to live. They each had their own individual floors but Sunday's was breakfast together - Steve's turn to cook - and no one complained.

They'd gone on several missions since the Loki fiasco and had formed somewhat stable alliances with the Fantastic Four and X-men. 

Clint was arm wrestling with Natasha, neither of them ready to give up anytime soon. Tony was on his tablet, glancing up every now and then to watch Celia braid Thor's hair. Bruce was helping Steve by plating the pancakes and garnishing them with strawberries and blueberries. 

With triumph, Natasha slammed Clint's arm down to the table, winning the arm wrestling match. Clint sank lower in his chair and glowered at the red-head. 

"My elbow slipped." He tried and failed with his excuse. Natasha just raised an eyebrow and walked over to a small whiteboard where she checked a mark next to her name. 

The Avengers had bets and games going around to keep themselves busy when off missions. The arm-wrestling matches were usually the most brutal as most of the team was to stubborn to loose. The winner of each round got to pick what movie to watch on Thursday - the unspoken movie night - and that was considered a big deal.

"We should watch Fight Club." Natasha said returning to her seat as Steve set down the plate of pancakes in front of her. 

Clint perked up at this but began scowling as Natasha let out a little laugh. "No way in hell Barton. You know its '27 Dresses'."

Celia learned a lot of interesting things living in the STARK towers better referred to as the Avengers tower. Such as Natasha was a sucker for romcoms and Thor's favorite movie was "Mean Girls."

Once everyone was almost done with breakfast, JARVIS' spoke.

"Sir, there's been a breach in Dr.Richards lab. The energy surrounding the " ball of spikes" is going off the charts and he is requiring assistance."

Celia grimced. The "ball of spikes" was an alien technology that came through one of the many portals Doctor Reed Richards produced almost every week. It was large in diameter and weight, and had been given to Richards after an awfully funny fight with Tony.

"His problem." Tony said around a forkful of strawberries. Steve gave him a look and began clearing peoples plates, starting with Tony who let out a whine.

"It is advisable that you hurry. The energy is expanding which to my calculations will have a blast radius of forty feet."

Tony looked a bit surprised before clenching his jaw. "I refuse. The man is a complete idiot that makes us other scientists look bad." He withdrew another tablet from his jean pocket and began fiddling with it.

"I said it'd be safer in my hands but no, did the man listen? Reed has been known to open portals from toaster ovens. He can take his stretchy self and fix the damn problem himself. Have Johnny set the stupid thing on fire." Tony sipped the last of his coffee and ignored the burning looks he was getting from Natasha and Steve. 

"The "ball of spikes" is producing ducks sir."

"Ducks?" Tony set his tablet down slowly. "As in the birds?"

"Yes sir." JARVIS replied drily. 

"Don't let Ben near them, he'll scare them to death." Clint said yelling a "hey" when Natasha slapped the back of his head.

"Agent Barton, there is no chance these ducks would be afraid of Ben." The AI pulled up feed around the Baxter Building. The hologram showed very large and very destructive ducks wandering around.

"My what big teeth you have." Celia said under her breath earning a chuckle from Clint and Tony.

Steve's face went into "Captain mode" and began waving everyone away from the table. "Everyone get ready, Avengers assemble in the Quinjet in ten minutes."

\-----

"I'm going to have nightmare's for weeks." Clint moaned shooting three arrows at once at Duck trying to eat a car. The arrows seemed to just bounce off its metal neck and it didn't even spare them a glance, crushing the Toyota in its jaws. 

"I've got two angry ones headed towards you Volt." Steve said through the comm. Celia turned around to watch a pair of slightly shorter ducks approach her at a fast waddle. 

She holstered her guns and charged up her hands. She sprinted right towards the ducks and lunged onto the nearest one, holding it legs in a death grip. 

The thing squawked and raised its leg in an attempt to shake her off. She clung and began moving upwards, shimmying up its leg.

Its friend leaned down to bite her but Hulk appeared in time to slam into its face. The duck was knocked off kilter and flailed as it headed for the ground. 

"Thanks." She said breathlessly clinging to the damn duck. With a few more shimmying moves and a lot of swears she was onto of the duck. It quacked and the entire things body shook. 

She struggled to stay balanced and walked towards the ducks neck. She saw a panel and wrenched it open, pleased it wasn't locked or needed to be unscrewed. She stared at a jumble of wires before deciding to just jam her hand into the things neck. The duck made a high pitched whining noise and went down, Celia jumping to safety in the nick of time. 

"Aim for the back of their necks. There's a panel in the center that isn't locked, just pull on the tab and it'll open up. Ton of wires but I just gave it to much juice an that seemed to work." She said into the comms.

Hulk ran by holding a five foot duck cradled in his arms. Tony was chasing after him through the sky.

"Of all the things." Natasha said sliding up to stand beside Celia. Clint was a few feet away shooting at what seemed to be the last duck.

"HULK YOU CAN'T KEEP THAT AS A PET!" Tony yelled. Hulk gave a roar of disagreement.

Thor came by and whirled his hammer and sent a bolt of lightning into the panel of the duck that had tried to bite Celia earlier.

"These mighty beasts are cute. Hulk has the right idea, grab a duck fellow brothers and sisters!" Thor whooped loudly and rose into the sky in search of his own duck companion. 

Ironman soon returned with Steve clinging to his armor. He settled them down and both men separated quickly. "We have the device from Reed after we closed the portal." Steve said gladly. He was waving around a device no bigger than a iphone. It was grey and circular with spikes. 

"Reed fucked it up." Tony whined. He took the ball and held it almost protectively. 

"That was still no reason to blow up his lab." Steve said suddenly looking angry. Tony shrugged and pulled out a black metal box from his armor and placed the "ball of spikes" inside it.

"I was just trying to close the portal of giant ducks. How was I to know it would suck up the energy from my repulsers and fire it back into the room?" Steve just looked at Tony with a 'I know your lying look' but he was exhausted and didn't say anything.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Clint cackled placing his arm on Steve's shoulder to balance himself as he laughed. Tony shot him a glare and closed his face plate went down.

"I have to find Hulk." His voice had taken on the suit's robotic tone but Celia could tell he was weary.

Everyone else started the slow walk to the chopper, listening to Tony yelling at the Hulk about how "That can't even fit in the chopper and you are not walking home with it!" and "Don't lie and say Bruce wants it too!"


	22. Its Going To Be One Of Those Days

"Well you can't get what you want"

\--- On Melancholy Hill - Gorillaz

\---

Present 

 

So Celia had been separated from Bucky and Steve without her knowledge.

They had landed at a big underground shelter where Celia - being the only non super soldier - started to freeze. Turned out the bulky parka she had found on the jet did nothing against the weather.

They had headed inside easily enough, with Celia in the lead. She'd gotten distracted, someone was following them. She'd told Bucky and Steve to go ahead while she back tracked.

And now she had no idea where she was. She'd taken a few wrong turns, never found any proof of anyone following them except for the lingering feeling, and was shivering from head to toe. 

Her guns were in her hands, her body taut, ready to move at the slightest movement but nothing happened.

She let out a puff of air and leaned against the cold metal wall for a minute, holstering her weapons. She focused her energy and vibrated, willing the electrical current to warm her up. Her body was still on alert, listening and looking for anything out of place. 

When she felt slightly warmer she stopped, un-holstered her weapon, and continued her brisk walk down the hall way. The hall split and she paused. From the right was silence, the left held the sounds of people talking, so she headed left cautiously.

When she came near the end of the tunnel she fired up her weapon. She stepped into the room prepared to shoot but found nothing there. It was slightly lighter than the other rooms and halls she'd been in. There was an old TV showing a clip of something in black and white. The walls were all metal and there was a door with a glass window, the glass unclear. Strange mist or smoke was curling down, highlighted by yellow lights but she couldn't tell what it was blocking.

She walked carefully towards the screen. 

The video seemed to be looping, a car crashed into a tree, a motorcycle passed. Then a man approached the car and beat and killed the two occupants before shooting the security camera making the screen go black. 

As she got closer, a few feet from the screen, the audio was finally distinguishable. She heard the car went off road and smashed into the tree, the whirr of the motorcycle was it drove past. She frowned as the motorcycle circled back and the figure got off, approaching the driver's side. The door opened and an older man stumbled out, dropping to the ground. He began crawling slightly. He spoke something to the figure approaching him. "Not my wife." He seemed to say and she leaned in closer, trying to distinguish any details about his face or the figures. 

The figure jerked the man up by his hair and Celia could see a glint of metal. Her heat clenched, hoping she'd misinterpreted the flash as the guys watch catching on light...because the other explanation was one she didn't want to go down. Because the glint of metal went from hand upwards as in the entire arm was metal..and she only knew one man with a metal arm. 

Her gut clenched as the driver spoke. "Sergeant Barnes." Of course it was him. But why was a tape of him killing someone on repeat? She tried to place the man's face but it was dark. Bucky titled the man's face and Celia let out a squeak, instantly biting her knuckles to keep more sounds from coming out. Howard Stark. The man Bucky was pulverizing with his fist was Tony's dad. With one final blow to Howard's head he slumped down. Bucky went to the other side where Maria Stark was and choked her. Celia could hear clanking and repulser firing from outside the video and she began to head towards it. 

 

\----

Her heart almost stopped as she took in the scene. Bucky was on the floor missing an arm. He was fucking missing his metal arm. She sank to her knees next to him, relieved when she felt a pulse. Judging by the scorch marks on the stub of his metal arm, Tony had been the one responsible.

She clenched her fists in anger before moving Bucky to be propped up against the wall. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. There was another repulser fired from further ahead and she ran towards it.

"Stop it!" She shouted but Steve and Tony didn't seem to hear her. Tony sent Steve flying. Steve was up in a few seconds to lunge at Tony. He pushed the iron suit down and Celia choked out a sob. 

Steve was straddling the armor, his arms up holding the shield, Tony had his hands up in front of his face. 

Time seemed to move in slow motion. Celia was preparing to shoot her gun, Steve heard the guns warming up and gave her a brief glance before slamming the shield into the suit's arc reactor. Celia pressed the trigger and it released a bullet but Steve had already rolled off Tony, laying on the floor next to Ironman. The shield wrenched out of the suit. The bullet hit the concrete beam above.

"Tony!" She yelled running towards the fallen man. Both men looked at her in surprise. She pulled her gun out and pointed it as Steve. "Move away from him." She growled. He stood up and moved away slowly, his expression hurt. She kneeled by Tony cautiously and placed his head in her lap. 

He gave her a weak smile. He had cuts on his face with blood starting to dry all over. His expression turned grim though and he started to sit up slightly. Leaning on his arm and Celia.

"The shield doesn't belong to you." He told Steve. Steve was hoisting Bucky up, letting the super soldier lean against him. So many emotions were running through her head. She knew she couldn't blame Bucky for Tony's parents death, he'd been brainwashed. Tony had been blinded by his hate and that's why the entire fight had happened now. But Steve, what role did Steve have to go after Tony like that? 

"You don't deserve it." Tony called out as Steve started to leave with Bucky. Steve shot her a look and she felt the urge to follow him. He sent another look to her and Tony caught it, stiffing so much she could tell through the suit. She just shifted slightly to be in front of Tony more, wanting to protect him.

Her gaze settled on Bucky and her heart yearned but she could tell Tony needed her, who know's how long it'd be for him to leave this place, to be found, if she hadn't been there. 

"My father made that shield." Tony sobbed surprising the super-soldier and Celia. Steve dropped the shield to the floor. He gave one last look at Celia but all she did was mouth " Tell Bucky I love him." Before turning her attention to Tony.

Steve and the unconscious Bucky left without another word.


	23. Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok originally this was an author's note, but then I went on my Wattpad and realized I'd added a chapter in here --- like a filler one? So I'm just gonna quickly sneak this chapter in.  
> I honestly don't remember even writing this..but its a chapter that sorta goes deeper into how close Natasha, Clint, and Celia are..sorta? Idk do with this as you will.

THIS IS A FILLER: DOESN'T NEED TO BE READ TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY. CREATED SOLELY FOR THE PURPOSE OF CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!

 

"Has anyone seen the mission report from last week?" Bruce called out, earning no's from Clint and Celia.

Doctor Banner let out a long sigh and shuffled through more papers on the floor. Steve rounded the corner and knelt next to Bruce, smiling triumphantly with a file in his hand.

"It was under Tony's socks." A flash of disdain clouded his features.

Bruce grabbed it gingerly with two fingers. "Let's hope there isn't any stains on it this time." Bruce mumbled, flicking through the stapled papers.

"When do you think Tony and Natasha will be back?" Clint asked, stealing a pickle from Celia's plate.

Tony and Natasha had gone on a recon mission in Minsk, Belarus half a week ago. The tower had seemed unlively without the familiar billionaire's antics and Natasha's story-telling.

"Probably tomorrow." Celia replied shifting on her stool, careful not to knock over a pile of papers next to her elbow.

Fury had sent the remaining Avengers to gather all their mission reports regarding the help of the X-men. He had seemed angrier than usual and Celia couldn't help but feel confused. What could be so important about missions with the X-men. Fury still didn't think the Avengers were capable of handling all theories and bad guys Fury could find, which left a rift between him and Steve. Steve believed in being able to have knowledge over everything so he could assess the situation from all vantage points. The others couldn't agree more.

That explained all the papers scattering the kitchen table and every available surface in the living room. Clint and Celia were taking their break, Steve and Bruce had taken over. Thor was quite luckily in Asgard.

Celia gathered up the empty dishes, standing up from the stool to bring them to the sink. She'd wash them later.

She stretched her arms above her head and bent her back til she heard a satisfactory crack.

"Miss Hayes. There is a call coming through in your room." JARVIS said. Celia flashed a smirk at Clint just as Steve and Bruce stood up, motioning the blonde man to switch.

Clint glared and slunk off his stool. "Put the call on hold." She said to JARVIS and headed into the elevator, pressing her floor number.

She entered her apartment to see her TV already turned on, the screen showing a skype call from an unknown number. She raised an eyebrow and figured since JARVIS had let it through it wasn't anyone bad.

She tightened her pony-tail and walked over to the couch and sat down. Not caring that she had a visible grease stain on her grey sweat pants or that her too baggy Pink Floyd shirt was hanging off her shoulder as Natasha's face filled the screen.

"Tasha!" She exclaimed happily. The red head gave her a brief smile. "You can not believe how glad I am to hear your voice." Natasha said leaning back in the swivel chair she was in. From what Celia could tell, her friend was in a hotel room, she could see two beds behind her friend and part of a kitchen.

"Mission that bad?" Celia asked pulling her legs up so they were tucked underneath her.

Natasha just let out a groan and slumped forward on her elbows. "I didn't think being back here would bring back memories but.." Natasha's voice was quiet. "I was wrong." She let out another groan and Celia frowned.

She hadn't known Natasha's time in the Red Room involved Belarus. She would definitely question her friend thoroughly when she got back.

"Tony also won't stop complaining about the cold." Tony appeared from off screen in a swivel chair of his own, a wide grin on his face.

"I'm only human. -20 degree weather is not my forte. Hello gorgeous." He blew a kiss and Celia giggled, hoping the webcam couldn't pick up her blush.

"It's 25 degrees Tony, we're not in the negatives." Natasha said giving the brunet a glare. The male just shrugged and turned his attention to Celia.

"What's been going on at the tower?" He asked.

Celia explained everything about their last mission and Fury. Tony started to frown while Natasha's face remained neutral.

"Damn S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony grumbled running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to give Fury a talking to when I come home."

Natasha elbowed him and he let out a whine. "What was that for?!" He asked throwing her an incredulous look. Natasha just ignored him.

"Tell Clint and the rest we said hi. We should be arriving around three tomorrow." Natasha said and Celia said goodnight, forgetting Belarus was eight hours ahead.

Tony blew another kiss at the screen before walking away, down the hall into a room. Natasha watched him before turning her attention to Celia.

"How's Clint holding up?" Natasha asked, a knowing look on her face. Clint was the most affected it seemed of the trio. While each individual had their own hardships, dark pasts, and nightmares, Clint's were the worst. Whenever he'd gotten them they were heartbreaking to watch. He'd struggle, usually ending up hurting himself or whoever tried to wake them up. He didn't get them as frequently until after the Loki attack. For two weeks straight he'd wake up from nightmares, Natasha and Celia curled up at his side.

Celia could still remember the first time she'd witnessed a nightmare.

Celia watched Clint trudge off to sleep. Natasha, Clint, and her had returned from a mission in Bangkok. They were all sore and tired. After debriefing and returning to their rooms at S.H.I.E.L.D, Natasha and Celia had arrived at Clint's. He was looking a little better than all of them. He'd gotten off the phone with Laura.

They were all on the couch, listening to him talk about how she'd been house hunting - even though a house for the archer was unimaginable at the time - and Laura had gone into her second trimester without a hitch. Everything was light weight and happy. Clint got up to say he was going to bed.

Celia turned on the TV, not feeling like returning to her cold, lonely room. Natasha curled up on the other end of the couch, her body finally relaxed.

After the movie was halfway through she could hear soft groaning noises from Clint's bed. She frowned and looked at Natasha questioningly. The red head's expression was grim and she jumped up from the couch, heading towards Clint's room. Celia followed behind her quickly, feeling confused.

Natasha opened the bedroom door and Celia peered over her shoulder. Clint was thrashing on the bed, the groaning sounds becoming more prominent.

"Fuck." Natasha hissed, immediately going to him and pushing his upper body down into the bed. "Grab his legs!" she yelled back to Celia.

Celia pressed all her weight down on his legs and braced herself. His thrashing was getting stronger. He was saying someone's name and she could faintly make out blood on his face from the hallway light.

Natasha noticed and started swearing in Russian. They finally got him settled, his body sweaty but still, his breathing slowing down. Celia had been relieved when Natasha said he'd just bitten his lip and not his tongue again.

"Again?" Celia asked earning a nod from Natasha. The red head then gestured for Celia to lay down on the bed on the other side of Clint.

Natasha had him bundled up in her arms like a burrito. Celia cautiously aligned her body with Clint's back and settled an arm around his waist. "He's had nightmares ever since I've known him." Natasha began. "They're always like this. He's bitten through his tongue, popped his shoulder out....it doesn't happen very often thank god but.." Natasha cast a look down at Clint.

Celia understood. She tightened her hold on Clint and went to sleep to Natasha singing a lullaby in Russian.

"Nothing since you've left." Celia said grabbing one of the couch pillows to hold to her chest.

Natasha nodded, obviously relieved. "I'm going to go to bed." Natasha said and flashed another small smile.

"Goodnight little one." And the screen went blank. Celia sighed and relaxed against the couch. She turned her head towards the pillow she had and squeezed it one last time before slowly getting off the couch and heading back downstairs to help.


	24. I Would Like To Blame Ultron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to make this chapter a light and fluffy one cause the next one I'm planning on making gloomy and upset but then I figured, I haven't included any Ultron scenes, let's get some angst.

Celia cradled a broken down Clint to her chest. It'd only been a week since they had taken down Ultron, yet the damage was done. Sokovia was basically ruins. How they had managed to get the place back from floating had been a miracle in itself. The aftermath had shook up the members of the Avengers more then they would like to admit.  
Clint let out another heart wrenching sob and Celia tightened her hold. He should be at home with his family, enjoying the open air and playing with his children. Not curled up on the concrete floor outside his apartment - the one he used when Tony's got to much and he couldn't go home - crying over Pietro.  
Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Twins with extraordinary powers that held a grudge against Tony. They had been helping Ultron until almost the last moment. Wanda had gotten back at Tony when she'd used her powers to make the Avengers Hallucinate their nightmares. Tony still hadn't said what he'd seen, but between Wanda's cries of desperation and her apologies, he managed to forgive her.   
"You know it isn't your fault." Celia quietly whispered in his ear.  
"It was my fault, can't you see?"   
Back and forth, Celia and Clint went. Clint tried to take the blame for Pietro's death. The poor boy had saved Clint by blocking the bullets. So many bullets had entered the speedster; even he hadn't been fast enough to escape the onslaught that was his death. Celia tried to reassure him that he couldn't have done anything. It was Pietro's decision.  
Clint had managed to become close with Wanda and Pietro for the few hours they'd been together.  
Now only Wanda was back at the tower, her eyes red-rimmed from crying, her hands shaking and sparking with anxiety and nightmares. Her screams had been heard throughout the day. She was out of it, sinking in and out of consciousness, her emotions so unstable she couldn't stay awake.  
"Let's go inside. Its freezing outside." Celia pulled Clint up and let him lean against her side as she pulled the spare key out of her purse.  
Inside was darkness. A layer of dust was on the side table by the door. The room was cold and - after setting Clint on the couch - she turned the heat up. She then started the open the curtains, withdrawing when Clint let out an unnatural hiss as the afternoon sun hit his face.  
"Where's Lucky?" Celia looked around slightly nervous, worried about what condition the golden retriever would be if it had left there.  
"He's with Laura." Clint croaked.  
Celia frowned, not quiet sure what to do next. Natasha was usually the one who took charge in these situations, but Natasha had been deeply affected by the happenings at Sokovia and had taken some time off herself.  
"You have any coffee or tea?" Celia asked, heading towards a broken down looking kitchen, where she nearly tripped over a dark blue doggie bowl.  
"Cabinet by the fridge."  
Celia opened the cupboard and reached for the nearly empty box of Early Grey tea.   
She set the kettle on the stove and returned to Clint, waiting for the water to boil.  
"Do you want me to go and get some food?" Celia placed a hand on Clint's shoulder, and his own hand flew up and grabbed her wrist.  
"Please don't leave." He said quietly.  
Celia gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. He wasn't very vulnerable with her, trying to show himself off as the indestructible big brother. Even during his recovery over Loki, he'd go to Natasha; he didn't want Celia to see him weak.   
Celia slowly removed her hand for his shoulder, and nudged him over so she could sit down.  
"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Celia had found Clint earlier, huddled in the alley by his apartment. She'd been coming over since she hadn't seen of heard hide of tail from him in two days and he definitely didn't need to be alone.   
"I...I..I kinda slipped back." Clint rested his head on her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around so she could hold him closer.  
"I just keep thinking of everything that happened. Wanda didn't deserve this, nobody deserved this." Clint grasped his shirt in one hand, pulling the material nervously. "I thought we'd be ok, but this? Everyone's affected so deeply. And Tony." He trailed off, making Celia raise her eyebrow.  
"He created Ultron." Clint bitterly spat out the words.  
Celia didn't let her emotions show. For the last week all she'd been hearing about how it was Tony's fault. Only Tony's fault.  
"You know he made the program to try and protect us." She softly spoke.  
Clint let out a sigh and just nodded.  
The kettle started to whistle and she slowly disentangled herself from Clint, walking over to turn the stove off. She put the water in two cups and put the tea bags in. She had just set the cups on the coffee table when their was a knock on the door.  
She walked over cautiously, looking through the peep-hole, surprised to see Wanda's face.  
She opened the door and stepped outside, giving Clint a 'one-minute' sign with her finger.  
"What are you doing here?" Celia crossed her arms, watching the nervous girl before her.   
"I just wanted to see how Clint is doing." Her accent cut through the slightly awkward tension between them. The girls hand not really bonded, Wanda staying mostly with Natasha and Vision. Celia still didn't blame Tony so she seemed to be on the edge of whatever line Scarlet Witch had set up in her mind.  
"He's still blaming himself."  
Wanda nodded, her eyes shifting towards the door than back to Celia.  
"I blamed him to." Her voice didn't contain any waver and she suddenly seemed taller. "I blamed him for my brothers death the moment it happened. I could feel part of my soul being ripped away from me."  
Celia started to protest but Wanda held up a hand.  
"But I don't anymore. If Pietro hadn't done what he did, Clint would be the one dead. If not Clint, someone else would have died, another Avenger protecting him, or that kid he was shielding."  
"It's better that it happened this way. Not good, but better."  
Celia nodded. She understood Wanda's view, all of it.  
"Do you wanna come in? He should probably hear all that from you." Celia opened the door slightly and Scarlet Witch brushed by, her steps determined.   
Celia figured she was no longer needed at the moment and left.


	25. A Long Way From Happily Ever After

It should have been easy, sitting on the counter of the kitchen, but every noise seemed echoed. Celia grunted as she scooted further onto the counter, leaning her head against the cupboards. The heating had broken down a few days ago, and the chill of the coast was settling into her apartment.  
So many things had changed. After the horrible fight that had split her team in two. She had decided to move into an apartment not to far from the Avengers tower. It just didn't feel right without Wanda, Steve, Sam, and Clint there.  
She had barley functioned the first week after she had let Bucky and Steve leave. Natasha had been flitting back and forth between her and Tony, taking care of the broken down people they had become.  
Celia wondered if everything was just a horrible nightmare sometimes. She'd waken up enough times the last month to the sheets sticking to her sweaty body. She'd accidentally short circuited the entire block after a nightmare involving...Bucky. She was pretty sure the others were in Wakanda still but she didn't have the courage to go and see for herself.  
A month in and she didn't feel like herself, missions just passed by in a blur and any comforting words thrown her way just slipped through. The numbness in her chest just growing bigger and bigger til some days she felt like she was in someone else's body.  
With a sigh, she slipped off the counter and winced at the pain shooting up her leg from her recent mission. She limped to her bathroom, grabbing the pain pills from her medicine cabinet, and dry swallowed a few of them.  
Her vision began to blur a little as the medicine tried to fight with her system, but these were designed especially by Doctor Richards so she'd soon be in a blissful sleep until she got called to another mission.  
She limped back to the counter and curled up on the cold marble - the feeling reminding her of Bucky's arm- and let the sleeping pills take over.  
Maybe one day she'd be able to return to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY SO THIS IS FINISHED WHAT A SURPRISE , I actually finished.  
> I know this chapter was way to short but I felt like this didn't need a long chapter. Its almost to depressing and I didn't feel like dragging out Celia's misery.  
> During the summer I will be continuing this story, but I'm unsure if I will keep it in her point of view? Or make another character and have Volt in the background. 
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING THIS AND STICKING THROUGH MY SHITTY UPDATING.


End file.
